Hidden Ties
by Kitt98
Summary: Bones and Spock are pulled into a dangerous game with a unknown female


Chapter One Hidden Ties

The Romulans shoved Kirk to the floor.  
"Human dog, you should of given up the Vulcan when we where playing nice, now you shall die just like the disgusting half breed."

Kirk spit at the guard and received a hard kick to his ribs for it. He saw stars for it but refused to let the guard see his pain. After the doors closed he sunk to the floor and threw up.

"Romulan crap, how they even share the same genetics to the Vulcan's surprises me."  
He hissed.

Spock merely looked at Kirk.  
"Different set of ethics Captain."  
He spoke softly around his split lip.

"The Federation will not stand for this."  
Kirk growled

Spock just looked at him  
"By the time they get here Captain, we will most likely be dead."

Kirk sighed.  
"Must you always be so logical Spock?"

Spock raised his eyebrow.  
"Yes."

Kirk could not help but laugh.  
"Blasted stubborn Vulcan."

Spock said nothing knowing what the Captain meant. They where both silent, till the guards came again. They took Spock while Kirk cursed at them, they knocked Kirk over the head, and he lost consciousness. He awoke later with blood sticking to his head and a nasty headache. He saw Spock on the floor not moving. His was uniform in tatters.

"Fucking Bastards."  
He tried to go to Spock but was tied to the wall.

He roared out his rage, till a soft voice calmed him

"Relax James T Kirk, I will heal him."  
A small furry creature came out of a hole in the wall and then grew into a very ugly woman.

"Who the hell are you?"  
He asked wondering if he was seeing things.

"A friend is all you need to know for now."  
Her glowing hands rested on Spock and he slowly healed.  
"The Romulans have kept me here for 75 years, afraid to kill me but also afraid to let me go."  
Her hands went to an ugly necklace.  
"They keep me here with this, but it does not destroy all my powers just my teleporting and telepathy ones."  
She looked at Kirk sadly.  
"I can help you escape but you must take me with you Kirk. To long in prison and eventual I will die a mental death, this must not happen."  
She stood.  
"They are coming I must go. Let your self float and when they bring you back I will heal you, do not tell them about what I have done I implore you."

She covered Spock's body with a blanket and was gone. The guards came back and dragged Kirk to the middle of a blood stained room.  
"Tell me all you know about Earth's planetary defenses."

He spat at them and received a kick to his kidneys. The guard gave a cruel laugh.  
"As you wish human."  
He made the last word sound like something foul in his mouth. He began whipping Kirk, till Kirk lost consciousness.

When Kirk came through he was surrounded by warm heat.  
"Relax Kirk I am almost done."

The musical voice of the old woman calmed him. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her eyes seemed too youthful for such a old face.  
"How is Spock?"

"He is sleeping his wounds where more then yours. Listen to me I can get you out, but you will need to come back for Spock and me."  
Her voice was low.

Kirk shook his head.  
"With me gone they will beat him more."

She touched his face.  
"No I shall hide him, but I only have enough power to shift two people at a time, and one must be me. This necklace would kill me if I tried to leave, but you do not wear one. Please Kirk this is the only way."

"Shit."  
Kirk muttered.

"Such nice language you humans have."  
She chided which made Kirk laugh.

"Yeah I know bad to the bone we are."  
He shifted getting comfortable.

"Bad to the bone?"  
She repeated confused.

Kirk laughed again.  
"Never mind lame earth metaphor. Where will you hide Spock."

She leaned back and watched the barely breathing Vulcan.  
"There is a old room they do not know about, it was for captured dignitaries from other planets. It is over 400 years old. I will hide him there. They can't even get to it with out shifting like I do. I shall shift Spock and me. Then drag him there. Your call."  
Her calm eyes looked at him.

"What about that necklace?"  
He asked

"When you get back to the Ship ask your medical Doctor about a nerve shocker tool. You will use it on this, and it will hurt me badly, but I will be free."  
She touched Spock's frame as he shifted in his sleep.

"You promise to keep Spock safe?"  
He asked worried.

She gave a warm laugh.  
"Would you like a blood oath?"

Kirk made a disgusted face.  
"God no, those things disgust me. Just your word."

She nodded  
"I give it to you and you give me yours to take me with you?"

Kirk held out his hand.  
"I promise."

They shook on it and his skin tingled with power.  
"Sleep Kirk we have much to do tomorrow."

Despite his best wishes he drifted into a deep sleep.

Chapter 2 Hidden Ties

Kirk woke with a bad beat being played in his head; there wasn't a part of him that did not hurt. The old woman was washing off Spock's wounds and turned her head.

"Kirk feeling it today are you?"  
Her voice was almost musical.

It did not seem to belong to such an ugly face. He did not mean it to be rude, but her face was laced with scars and her nose misshapen. As if sensing his thoughts she laughed.

"No longer pretty am I? You see what 75 years of torture would do to you Jim."  
Her voice was low. 

She stood and gave him some water.  
"First I will hide Spock, then I will sneak you into the cargo room. They will be going outside today for supplies. I am sure your ship has a tracking device on you, but in here you can not be beamed up. Head to the west woods and take this with you."  
She reached inside a false flap of skin and handed him a green crystal.  
"When the animals out there come to you, wanting to eat you."  
She gave a wicked laugh.  
"Hold this up and whisper tallntoa. It will scare them off."

She held it out and he took it.

"I'll give this back to you when we meet again."  
He said softly.

She gave a smile.  
"You better it is over 600 years old, been in my family a long time. I shall take Spock now."  
She closed her eyes and put her head against Spock's, she said some soft words Kirk did not catch. Both her and Spock's body glowed. In their place was a small black looking mouse and what look like a white minx.

The white minx gently cradled the mouse neck in its jaws and took off.

"OOOOOOOOOOOkkkkkkkkkkkkkk now I have see everything Kim old boy you have gone crazy"  
Kirk muttered to his self.

Thirty minutes later the minx returned. It glowed and became the old woman again.  
"Ready?"  
She questioned.

Kirk's stomach rolled but he nodded his head. She brought his forehead to hers and pain rolled through him, he let out a moan of pain and the world changed. He found himself smaller and his sense felt off.

 _Follow me Kirk we are running out of time._ Her voice echoed in Kirk's head.

She lead him on a maze that had his head spinning.  
 _Don't puke dear lord don't puke._  
He thought over and over.

Finally they came to a stop, and light was in front of him.

 _Up there in that cargo holder Kirk._  
She echoed in his mind.

The mouse brain rebelled not wanting to go anywhere near the nasty Romulans but Kirk forced him self up and into the bin. The white minx hopped up next to him.

 _Sleep Kirk._  
Kirk heard her and with out his consent he drifted off to sleep.

He woke a couple hours later, lying in the shadows with a heavy blanket over him and a rolled up bag. There was a note.

Now remember all I told you Kirk and get the Hell out of here.  
That was all it said.

He hung the necklace around his neck and went walking. He kept the blanket around him to keep warm. He had walked for a couple hours, then when his transmitter began to glow under his skin. He pitched a tent in a sheltered area and ate some of the food she had packed for him. As she warned the animals came for him, but when he held up the crystal it glowed a powerful light that caused them to screech and run off.

"Who is that old woman?"  
He muttered shivering in the cold.

He knew better then to make a fire, the Romluans would see that. It was getting dark, letting him know it had been nine hours since he had left and five hours since he had made camp. It was getting colder and despite her healing him, he still hurt fiercely.

He began to shiver and drift out of thought. He heard a voice some time later and thought he was hallucinating.

"Captain? Captain? DAM IT JIM WAKE UP."  
A slap across his face made him jump.

"Gee Bones I love you too."  
He growled.

The tall man stood.  
"Sorry Jim but your body temperature was dropping. Come on lets get you to the shuttle. Where is Spock?"  
He helped Kirk stand.

"Still in that fucking hell hole. We need to get him out. She gave me this disk and said the instructions where on it."  
He hissed out his breath as McCoy helped him on the shuttle.

They traveled at low speed till they came to a huge moon. The Enterprise was hiding behind it.

"How long have you been here?"  
He asked.

"Don't ye worry Captain, we got the cloaking device like you left for us. Them Romulans bastards can't find us."  
Scotty beamed.

Kirk laughed and then groaned.  
"Oh god what I wouldn't give to hurt them. The old woman helped us, and in return we shall take her with us."

He inserted the disk.

"She said Spock will be able to move in a day or two. So we will sit here and then once a day and a half has passed, we shall take them from here."  
He pointed to a spot just outside of the Prison.  
"This is the weak spot of the shield."

"How does she know this?"  
Scotty asked.

"She has been a prisoner there for 75 years Scotty. She knows that place better then they do and she can shape shift."  
Kirk laid back drained.  
"Once Spock and I are well we are getting the hell out of here."

"Aye Captain.. Aye."  
Scotty walked out of the room to let Kirk sleep.

Chapter 3 Hidden Ties

Spock woke slowly, his body felt like one big mass of pain, but he ignored it through pure thought alone. A soft voice was signing and it seemed to help the pain. He opened his eyes and an old woman looked at him.

"Hello S'chn T'gai Spock."  
Her voice spoke his name perfectly, but unlike Kirk, the ugly face did not fool him. He could see the power under her skin.

"Hello, may I inquire two things?"  
His voice was calm but confused.

She gave a warm laugh.  
"Inquire away Vulcan."

He leaned up and she helped him with strong hands.  
"Where is Captain Kirk and who are you?"

She helped him find a comfortable spot and then laughed.  
"The first is simple. Kirk is free and will come back for us in a day and a half. The second is harder. At one time your people worshipped us as gods, though we told you not to. We showed you that we where not. Then one of your men feel in love with one of our women and your great ancestor Surak was born."

"Your people are merely called the way and the light in our books."  
His voice was filled with awe.

Her eyes flashed.  
"Do not think so high of me Vulcan, that I will fall so very far when I fail. As I know I will, we all do who dwell in the flesh."

His ears twinged green at her rebuttal and she sighed.  
"75 years of being captured and I have seem to lost my social skills, forgive me Vulcan."

Spock looked at the scarred face.  
"Spock, my name is Spock."

She looked at him with pure blue eyes like the sky during winter. A blue so brilliant it almost hurt to look at them.  
"I am Jade nice to meet you Spock."  
She held him out some food and smiled.  
"You must eat and regain your strength. With this nasty collar on I can only heal you so much. Those Romulans beat you badly."  
Her hands traveled his wounds and she sighed frustrated.  
"They still weep and bleed, but my power is exhausted. I am sorry."

She looked down at her hands almost transfixed by the green blood there. Then suddenly her skin seemed to absorb the blood.

She gave a slight gasp then shook her head.  
"Of course you still have the essence of my people floating in your blood."

She stood and stretched. She brought a warm tub to him and a wash cloth.  
"Please bath it will make you feel better."

She turned her back to him and began working on something on the ground. Spock removed his tattered uniform. Though it hurt to do so not a sound escaped his lips. He leaned in the hot water and began to bath. It hurt and felt good at the same time. He felt pain up and down his back and shivered. Jade turned her head.

"Vulcan's are such stubborn creatures."  
She moved swiftly and washed his back. She made a soft sound of anger at the angry lash marks there. After a time she looked at him.  
"Romulans could have gone so far. Instead they chose the route of power and greed. They are losing all."  
She stood and cupped his face, her eyes searched deep into his whiskey brown ones. Her eyes became lost in thought and her voice came out low and hypnotic.  
"A child born of two worlds. A child born with a logical mind and a passionate heart. Your people's fate is your hands.

She shuddered and moved away from him. Spock felt an odd heat unfurl in his body at her actions and words.  
"Fascinating."  
His words were a deep drawl.

"You must eat and sleep more, tomorrow will come soon enough."  
Her voice was quiet in the still room.

He stood and dried off. There were black pants and a black cotton shirt. He slipped them on and only received a tinge of pain. He quickly sat and ate the food. She turned watching him.

"I had forgotten how graceful Vulcan's are."  
She watched him softly as he finished his food.

"I am honored you think so."  
He felt heat come to his cheeks and sighed internally.

She leaned back and yawned.  
"I need sleep, healing Kirk and you, then shape shifting you both has taxed me."

She lay on the makeshift cot he had been sleeping on and soon she was asleep. He cleaned up the mess and sat down near her. She was not what she seemed. He had a feeling what he was seeing was not who she truly was. He closed his eyes and touched her hand, though it looked scarred it felt smooth. His eyes opened and he laid down near her. He could feel the power humming under her skin.

Soon his eyes drifted to sleep; when he awoke she had packed everything up and was watching him.  
"Come it is time we only a have five minute window."

He nodded. She touched her head to his and he felt his body change. If this had been another time and place he would of loveg to analyze this, but time was of the essences here. He followed her down a maze till he felt cold air reach him.

Her white fur colored body paused as she sniffed deeply. She let his paw go and they both changed back.  
"Let's hope your Captain is as smart as I think him to be."

She walked to edge and held up her hand. It twinkled and she closed her eyes. Spock walked close to her, just as they both where engulfed in a yellow haze.  
"It seems Spock he is."  
Her amused voice filled his head as they where beamed up.

When Spock's vision cleared he was on the Enterprise.  
"Welcome back Spock."  
Kirk looked tired and worn but other wise better.

"I am assuming we have the cloaking device?"  
Spock's voice seemed amused.

Kirk laughed.  
"Bingo, and we are heading back to Federation space at warp speed. It will take two days, but the further from here we are the better I feel."

His eyes lit on Jade.  
"Well we meet again. Thank you for your help."

She nodded and walked slowly off the transporter platform.  
"My pleasure, as I am now free as well. Oh and Captain?"

Kirk frowned.  
"Yes?"

"The nerve shocker please?"  
Her voice was amused.

Kirk grinned.  
"Oh yeah."

McCoy stepped forward.  
"This is going to hurt Ma'am."  
His deep voice reflected concern.

She gave a light laugh.  
"Oh now I really do feel old. Go a head McCoy shock me. I will never be free till this _thing_."  
She almost hissed the word.  
"is off me.

McCoy nodded and sighed deeply.  
"As you wish."

He lifted the metal device and flinched as she screamed in agony. The ugly metal necklace fell off her. Her skin was a mass of raw cuts and in scars.

"Oh my oh my. Oh that is so good…."  
She let out a laugh of pure delight and began to glow. First so bright it hurt their eyes to look at her, then the glow dimmed.

McCoy let out a stunned sound  
"Wow."

Kirk coughed.  
"You can say that again."

Chapter Four.

Jade gave an almost shy smile at McCoy and Kirk's words. She was no longer old, but young looking. Her skin was almost alabaster white. Her hair was long pure blond white that fell past her hips. Her eyes where still that striking blue, she was tall, taller then Kirk but not as tall as Spock. She was slender and willowy. She had slight curves, but not an over abundant of them. She moved in a graceful way, but her eyes still held pain and the horror of her last Seventy-five years. There was a beeping noise and she jerked her eyes going wide with fear.

McCoy made a calming noise.  
"It is ok just the machines resetting themselves."

She blushed and stepped down. Her legs went out and Spock caught her just before she sunk to the ground.  
"I am still weak forgive me."

Although Spock was still tired he helped carry her to the Med-Bay. He laid her down the sat on a bed him self.

He watched McCoy hover over the woman and something almost akin to jealousy hit him. He leaned back as he felt a slight irritation at it. Jealousy was a human emotion not a Vulcan one. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

McCoy's voice was a warm southern drawl.  
"Ok darlin tell me about you?"

Her blue eyes looked at him, but they where tired and clouded with pain.  
"I am something old but not sure what. My body is similar to a Vulcan's except my heart is where a human's is. Everything else but my eyebrows mimic a Vulcan's, although I am not Vulcan."  
She was shivering.  
"It is so cold here compared to Romulan and Vulcan."

McCoy nodded and laid a warm blanket over her.  
"Normal temperature on Romulan and Vulcan is 120F the normal ship temperature is 75F. We humans can not handle extreme temperatures."

She gave him a soft smile.  
"I am just glad to be free. We are leaving here aren't we?"

Kirk nodded.  
"As fast as we can. Is there anywhere we can take you?"

She gave a warm smile.  
"Yes Vulcan."

All three men flinched. Seeing it her eyes widened.  
"Spock?"  
Her voice held a note of fear.

Spock looked at her calmly.  
"Vulcan is gone, a black-hole destroyed it."

She drew in a painful breath.  
"WHAT? No it was my home, all I had."  
She broke off.  
"Forgive me Spock it was yours too. I.. Where are the Vulcan's now?"

Spock wanted to touch her but refrained.  
"They are on Vuclan II."

She nodded.  
"Can we go there? I wish to see Amanda and Sarek again."

Once again there was silence and the tears she had been fighting slipped down her cheeks.  
"No please no.."

Spock's strained voice answered.  
"My father lives, but my mother was killed when the planet imploded."

Jade's body shivered.  
"I wonder if I had been there would any of this happened?"  
Tears rolled down her face and she pulled her knees up.  
"Show me what happened Spock."

She held out a trembling hand and Spock brought it to his face. He showed her Nero and his hate. He showed her the device that created a black-hole in his planet and, then his mothers death. When he was done she touched his cheek, her tears ran un-checked down her cheeks. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek and then she laid back. She turned her back to the men and silent sobs racked her frame. Spock felt the echoing pain in his chest and leaned back tired. Kirk feeling helpless left the room.

After a time she simply drifted to sleep exhausted. McCoy checked her vitals and compared them to Spock's seeing that with the exception of what looked like strain from the abuse she suffered, she was other wise fine. He pulled the heavy blanket further over her. He gave her pain lined face one more sad look, then he left her and Spock to sleep.

Chapter 5 Hidden ties

Jade woke to a quiet room. Her eyes where red and scratchy from crying. She had sacrificed all for nothing. She had allowed the Romulans to take her so she could protect the Vulcan's and still the Vulcan's had been almost destroyed. She sat up and shivered. Her physical scars where gone but the internal ones would haunt her the rest of her life. Which sadly would be a long lonely time.

"How are you feeling?"  
A deep accented voice spoke, as warm hands helped her up

She looked at the tall board shouldered man. His kind warm eyes made her feel slightly better. All good doctors had eyes and hands like his.

"McCoy is it?"  
She whispered feeling fragile.

He gave her a warm smile that helped lessen the coldness in her.  
"Yeah darlin it is. Your vitals are better, but that tells me nothing about your state of mind."

She shrugged.  
"What mind? I lost it a long time ago."

He gave a deep laugh and pulled the blanket around her shivering frame.  
"Ahh I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

She looked at his handsome face; she felt a pull to this man.  
"Nice to know I am not that only odd one here."  
She took a deep breath.  
"I know this sounds whiny but my eyes burn."

He nodded and gave her a shot.  
"Not surprising you cried till you basically passed out from exhaustion. I am sorry for you pain."

She sighed as the pain eased.  
"If one does not cry, one does not heal. Not healing causes anger and anger causes hatred and finally death of others. Neither one would be a good idea for me."

He touched her face.  
"Not a good idea for anyone. Those are some wise words. You have the face of a young woman but the soul of one much older."

She smiled and leaned into the touch. It had been so long since someone had touched her out of caring and not to cause pain. It was beautiful to feel.  
"I am close to a hundred years old. My species live a long time sadly."

He frowned.  
"Why sadly?"  
He did not move his hand sensing her need to feel a touch with out pain, his heart was aching for this woman who had scars no amount of medicine would heal.

"Because I get to watch all I love grow old and die."  
A sob built in her and she turned her head, sick of crying.

"I can see how that would hurt."  
He whispered.

He seemed to be debating over something, then finally he pulled her into his arms. She stiffened at first stunned. How long had it been since another had touched her without pain? To comfort her and hold her safe? To long it seemed. She relaxed and sunk into his embrace. She laid her head against his strong chest and drew his scent into her. He smelled clean and something deeply male. She closed her eyes not knowing why he was doing this but too weak emotionally to pull back. One could only go for so long without a caring touch before they feel like they are dying a mental death.

"It is ok Jade I won't hurt you. Your safe."  
He whispered as he placed a kiss at her temple.

She gave a painful laugh.  
"No McCoy I am never safe, but the illusion of it here is enough to help the cold dissipate for a little."

They stayed there for a while. Him feeling a basic male instinct to comfort her and her needing to feel less broken for a little.

Back in Spock's room he was meditating. His computer com dinged. He stood gracefully and pushed the button.

"Hello Father."  
He spoke respectfully.

"Hello my son. I received your message. May I see the image of this woman?"  
His father looked almost haunted.

Spock inclined his head and pushed a button. The computer flashed an image of Jade after she had healed. His father made a sound that was close to pain. This surprised Spock.

"Father?"  
He asked calmly.

"My son she is who she says she is. Seventy-six years ago she left Vulcan. She told me it was to protect us. I had hoped, yes I know an emotion but one I could not help, that she was still indeed still alive. Not like this though. Not having been a Romulan prisoner being tortured for seventy-five years. Would it be possible to bring her here?"  
His father seemed more in control but something seemed to lurk in Ambassador Sarek's eyes.

"Of course father, once we leave Romulan space which we will be doing so in three hours. It will be four-day travel. Is there anything I need to know?"  
He asked while making notes.

Sarek nodded.  
"Protect her with you life my son. She is more important then you know. I know I ask much of you, but it is in your blood to protect her."

Spock did not even flinch.  
"As you wish father. We shall seen you in four days."

His father nodded to him in respect and the screen went blank. Spock leaned back.  
"Fascinating."  
His voice echoed in the quiet room. He stood and left to the Med-Bay.

The walk there was short as he thought about the chain of events. When the door to the Med-Bay opened, he found McCoy and Jade talking as they looked over something.

"You're kidding?"  
She nudged McCoy.

McCoy gave a warm laugh.  
"Nope he surely did. Almost got him kicked out of the Star Fleet academy, sure got Spock's panties in a twist."

Jade leaned back laughing hard.  
"Oh man the Captain loves to live on the edge."

"Funny."  
Spock spoke.  
"I do not recall my so called panties being in a twist, nor do I ever recall ever wearing such female garments."  
He raised an eyebrow at McCoy, who just laughed.

"If you say so Commander."  
McCoy's said with a smile.

Jade looked up and a wearily look crossed her eyes at seeing Spock. She stood.  
"Hello S'chn T'gai Spock"  
She said in flawless Vulcan.

Spock bowed to her in respect.  
"I have spoke to my father."  
He watched her stiffened and wondered about it.

"He asked you to guard me didn't he?"  
She asked

"Indeed."  
He walked over to her.

"Don't Spock. I failed the Vulcan's I release your family of the oath they made to protect my kind."  
She turned her back to him and walked over to McCoy.

"I am afraid it is not that simple Jade. Once an oath is made only the person that made the oath can release it. I made the oath when I was ten years old. I have no desire to go back on it."  
He spoke softly.

"Dam you Vulcan, I want nothing more to do with this Spock. I will not tie my self to you."  
She hissed at Spock and left the Med-Bay.

"Wow Spock, you have such a way with the ladies."  
McCoy said faintly amused.

Spock merely watched her go with an intense look in his eyes.

Chapter 6 Hidden Ties

She was trying to sleep, so she really wished the person that was screaming would stop. She turned in her half-awake sleep. Not that by now she wasn't use to the screams of others as the Romulans tortured them. She suddenly felt warm arms gather her up. She started to stiffen till she recognized the scent. McCoy? What was he doing.. Oh yes that's right, she was on the Enterprise.

"It is ok Jade your safe, come on darlin please stop screaming your breaking my heart."  
He whispered in that soft country accent of his.

Her? She was the one screaming? Oh whoops. She drew in a deep breath and found she was shaking. She hated this, sobs built in her and she fought them. Her green eyes flickered opened, the Med-Bay was dark and no one else seemed to be around but Leonard.

"I am so sorry."  
She whispered, fighting the sobs clawing in her.

"It is ok darlin, I suppose had I suffered what you did, I'd be screaming to."  
His arms held her to his warm frame and slowly his body heat seeped into her.

The shivers slowly stopped.  
"They hurt me for no other reason then they could, McCoy. I had nothing to tell them. How can such monsters exist?"  
She bit her lip as a whimper trickled out of her.

McCoy took a deep calming breath. His breath whispered against her neck. She could tell he was fighting rage at what they did to her. If made her feel warmer inside to know he cared.  
"I do not know darlin and I do not want to know. Because, that would mean understanding them. I want nothing to do with those Romulan bastards."

He turned her against him so her head was against his chest and she could hear his heart beat. Heartbeats where the basic elements of life, it was the first pure sound a fetus heard in the womb. It was the first connection to its mother. The connection of one life force to another. There was nothing more beautiful then that sound. She leaned against him and felt the tears slip down her face.

"You must think me so weak constantly crying like this."  
She muttered against his uniform.

He gave a deep laugh.  
"You are alive breathing and clear thinking. Most people would have either died physically  
or mentally from what you went through. Weak is not a word I would use towards you Jade."

She looked up at him and her startlingly blue eyes glowed with warmth.  
"Why are you so kind to me Leonard?"

McCoy cupped her face and gave her a charming grin.  
"Why, because I can't resist a beautiful face."

She laughed while blushing.  
"You're almost as bad a Kirk."

He drew in a mock wounded breath.  
"Ouch you sure know how to hit a guy where it hurts. I am harmless compared to Jim. I do not sleep around like that boy."

He shook his head while his eyes danced. She rolled her eyes, men, such cute trouble. She looked up into his hazel eyes and gave into an impulse. She leaned up and placed a warm kiss on his lip.

McCoy pulled back stunned. Her face flamed, she was embarrassed and hurt.  
"I am sorry forgive me."  
She muttered and got up to leave.

"Blasted all."  
McCoy grumbled. He grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving.  
"Now hold on it is not what you think Jade."

She kept her head down to hide her hurt.  
"It is ok McCoy. I should not have done that."

McCoy took his finger and placed it under her chin. He gently pushed her head up.  
"It is not what you think."  
He said again softly.  
"I was telling my self to take it slow, knowing you where hurting. I did not want you to think I was taking advantage of you. Then you go and do what I wanted to do. It stunned me. I want you to do this only because you want to. Not because you feel you need to."

She looked at him stunned.  
"I well I did it because I wanted to."  
She blushed beet red.

He gave a delighted laugh.  
"Good then I can do this."

He pulled her closer to her and lowered his head slowly. Her breath caught in her lungs. He rubbed his lips softly against her. It was a soft sensual movement. Oh he knew how to kiss. He then pressed his lips more firmly on her and his tongue traced her lower lip. She felt her body tremble. She buried her fingers in his soft hair. He held this kiss a little longer, deepening it then he pulled back. His fingers played with her almost white hair.

"Darlin you pack quiet a punch."  
He whispered.

She was familiar enough with human language to understand.  
"Your not so bad yourself Leonard."

She giggled and stepped back.  
 _Oh no did I just giggle?_  
She thought feeling silly.

He traveled a finger down her face.  
"Well then."  
His voice was husky and it made her feel beautiful.  
"I say we need to take it slow. I may flirt, Jade but I take this "  
He made a circling motion around him and her.  
"Very seriously, my mother raised me to be a gentleman."

He looked very serious.

"My race takes it serious too Leonard."  
She leaned up and gave him a whisper soft kiss.  
"I am hungry where does one go to get substance here?"  
She teased him.

He took her hand and pulled her close to him.  
"Alright then lets feed that stomach of yours."

He led her out of the Med-Bay; neither noticed the glow in the room as they left.

Two beings watched worried.

"This is a bad idea Traona, she cares for the human more then she should."  
The almost female looking light spoke worriedly.

"I know Alsa, but we can not interfere. Our Granddaughter has to make her own decisions."  
The almost male looking one said kindly.

"It will hurt them both, she is fated to the Vulcan male. If she does not choose Spock all will fade and die. This is vital, the Borg are coming and without Spock and Jade together, the galaxy will be taken over by them and die."  
She leaned close to the male light.

"I know, but Spock has yet to truly hear his human heart. Perhaps this will help him see how he is failing? Besides McCoy is a good man. Though he will love her, he could be vital in helping her heal her mental wounds. She needs to believe in herself if we ever hope for her to be with Spock. Vulcan's are stubborn species and she will need to have her fire back to keep from him taking over her with out meaning to. Trust in our granddaughter. I know I do."  
The male light pulled the female light to him and they vanished.

Chapter Seven Hidden Ties

McCoy and Jade walked into the noisy rec. room.

"How can you hear in here?"  
She said laughing.

McCoy drew her closer to him.  
"You just have to lean in closer to me to hear."

She blushed beet red and shook her head.  
"McCoy you really are bad."

They walked over to a table and ordered food, but as it came she began to shiver.  
"McCoy? I can feel all their emotions, it hurts all the sudden. I think my powers are coming back fully."

Her eyes where getting glassy and her hands shook. McCoy picked up the food and guided her out. She buried her head in his shoulder and shivered.  
"We need to see Spock now. Come on Jade."  
He pushed the intercom.  
"Spock please meet me in my quarters it is important."

Jade did not say a word as all the emotions filtered through her. Once in McCoy's quarters they eased off a bit.  
"Oh God I did not miss that. Sarek helped me focus them out, but after seventy-five years it seems I have lost the skill again. Silly me."  
She trying joking, but she was pale and sweat was beading on her face and between her breast.

McCoy grabbed his blanket and wrapped her in it. His scent surrounded her and she felt better.

Then a wave of anger came out of no where and she threw back her head and screamed. Her body arched off the bed and she scrambled to the wall.  
"NO NO NO NO stop it stop it."

McCoy caught her hands as they clawed at her face. He pinned her to the floor as Spock came in."  
"My God man help me. I'm a Doctor not a telepath."

Spock reached down and placed his fingers on her face.  
"My mind to your mind my thoughts to your thoughts. We are one."  
He closed his eyes and her body relaxed under McCoy's. Her screaming stopped.

"Lieutenant Sareen father was just killed due to carelessness. McCoy you need to go calm him before he hurts others."  
Spock spoke calmly.

McCoy looked down at Jade.  
"Will she be ok?"

Spock opened his whiskey eyes to McCoy.  
"I think doctor I am better equipped to handle this then you."

McCoy got off Jade slowly not wanting to hurt her. She did not move at all. Spock had her deeply under. He gave one last look at Spock and left. Spock watched him go then looked down at Jade. His fingers skimmed her face, removing the trace sweat off her skin. He then gathered her up in his arms and took her to his quarters. He placed her on his bed and com'd his father.

"Father? Are you there?"  
He sat on his chair watching her.

Sarek's face shimmered on screen.  
"What is wrong with her? I felt her pain, as she reconnected to her powers."

"She is feeling to strongly the emotions of others. How can I help her?"  
He asked watching her whimper in pain.

"She needs to build up her shields again. They where probably destroyed from the torture. This is very important Spock. She does not just feel the echoes of emotions like us, she truly feels the emotions and they can overwhelm her."  
Sarek spoke softly.

"Understood father. Spock out."  
Spock stood and leaned her up.

"Jade awaken slowly but hear only my thoughts and emotions."  
His fingers pressed slightly along her face and into her hair.

Her body jerked and her frightened blue eyes opened.  
"Spock? Spock is that you?"

Her hand griped his very hard.  
"It is ok breath, I will help you build your shields back up."

She blushed.  
"Do we have to do it the way Sarek did it?"

He nodded.  
"Indeed I am sorry if it makes you uncomfortable but it is necessary due to your weakness right now."

She sighed and leaned back.  
"Anything to make this stop, beside out of all Vulcan's I have meet you are the most robotic and that is not a complement."

Spock raised an eyebrow internally disagreeing but said nothing. She slipped off her shirt and he was a little shocked to feel slight arousment at seeing her pale skin. She was not completely pale but as with her species, she did not have a lot of color, like very rich marble, with slight hints of rose coloring. She was wearing a seductive bra and it cupped her full breast in a lover like way.

Seeing him look at it she laughed.  
"Uhura had some under clothes made for me. Her taste is rather seductive. But something is better then nothing."

She turned her back to him and he fought control over his body and calmed. He slipped off his shirt and sat down. He pressed his back into hers. He fought a shiver at the touch of her smooth silky skin against his.  
"Your hands Jade?"

She held them out and they interlocked their arms. Then they tilted their heads back till they touched. Spock waited till her breathing matched his, then he lowered his mental shields, touching her mind with his. The rush that came from it made him almost stop breathing. He forced calm and soon found his center.

He began singing in an old Vulcan tongue. The power began to build around them lighting the room with a soft golden color. He centered himself knowing what would come next. The power flowed through them and around them. He felt his body respond to the power. He felt himself harden and fought calm. Such an experience was only meant for a deep mating connection and therefore it was only normal for his body to react. Although, it was most irritating.

Her voice began to join his and the power now shimmered with a faint blue color. Their voices filled the room and it was a stunning sound.

 _Now focus on the power Jade. Use it to form a barrier around you, bit by bit.  
_ Spock spoke in her head.

Her felt her draw the power closer and closer to them. He closed his eyes as the rush of pleasure began to build. This really was an intimate thing his father asked him to do, but what else could he do? If she did not place shields around herself the emotions would drive her mad. Her voice began to grow stronger and the power came so close it was brushing their skin. Spock bit his lip hard to bring pain so he did not lose control. As he was connected to her mind, he could tell she did not know how intimate of an act this was for the Vulcan's. His father had not told her. He took a calming breath.

 _Now finish it._  
He said in her head.

He felt her head nod. She opened her self up truly to the power and it bowed into her. She made a sound that made his body tighten and almost caused him to lose control, then she was silent. He felt her mental shields now like a caress of power shimmering around her skin. He felt her slowly pull back from him and he felt almost bare with her gone.

"Fascinating."  
He said out loud.

She turned and looked at him.  
"I feel centered again. I am sorry for the discomfort I brought you Spock."

She stood and slipped on her shirt. Her eyes flickered down his bare chest and she frowned at the scar there.  
"Is that from the Romulans?"  
At his nod anger filled her eyes.

She leaned over and pressed her lips against the scar on his shoulder. There was a flash of heat and then the scar was gone.  
"I only wish all scars where that easy to remove."  
"She bowed to him.  
"Thank you."

She turned and left the room. Spock stayed where he was feeling off balance for the first time in a long time.

Chapter 8 Hidden Ties

Jade made it back to her room her face a calm mask but the moment her door shut she slipped onto the bed.  
"Dear God what was that?"

She pulled up her shirt and caught McCoy's scent on it. She felt a flutter in her stomach and smiled. That man was serious trouble to her senses. She slipped off her clothes and hissed in pain. There was a wound on her back between her shoulder blades and curved up under her right breast. It had not healed like the other ones. That was odd her people could heal anything so why was this one not healing. It was red looking and hot to touch, a sign of infection.

She leaned over and pressed the com.  
"Dr McCoy when you have time can you come to my quarters?"

"Sure be there soon."  
He com'd out.

She looked for a bra to cover her self and still allow him to see the wound when her door opened. She gasped out stunned.

"Hey Jade what…"  
He stopped in mid-sentence and stared at her breast.  
"umm whoops."

If she was not so embarrassed herself she would have laughed at the look on his face. She did not think a man could blush that badly.  
"McCoy?"

His eye snapped to her face, fast but he was aroused.  
"I am so sorry.. I think?"

She laughed covering her breast with her arms  
"Turn around kindly."

He sighed.  
"Do you have to cover them? They are rather nice."

She made a choking sound between a groan and laugh.  
"Leonard geessss."

He sighed looking at the wall.  
"What? I am a guy, I try to be a gentleman, but breasts are one of those things that are uniquely female and sexy. What can I say?"

"How about nothing?"  
She laughed and then hissed as the bra rubbed the cut.

He spun about fast his face now medical.  
"I thought you healed all of your wounds?"

His hands turned her and he took her bra off.  
"Jade this is infected."

"I know, but I do not know how."  
She hissed as his fingers traced the skin.

He scanned it.  
"There is some kind of metal in it. Let me see if I can remove it."

He pulled out an extractor and it became magnetic. She let out a whimper of pain as the metal exited her skin.  
"OH cripe that hurt.

"Sorry darlin, there all out. Can you heal it now?"  
He rubbed her shoulder sorry he had hurt her.

She closed her eyes and the wound shrunk and then healed.

"Amazing how you can do that."  
He whispered trailing a finger over the now healed smooth skin.

"Yeah one of the joys of being me."  
Her words where almost sad.

McCoy let him-self enjoy the feel of her silkily skin under his fingers.  
"Why are you so sad about being you?"

"I hate watching those I love die Leonard. Sooner or late they all do. I'll.."  
She paused and drew in a deep breath.  
"have to watch you die."  
Her voice was low with pain.

McCoy turned her gently and drew her into his arms. She sighed and slipped her arms up and around him.  
"I am sorry that you live so long, but not sorry you are who you are Jade. Other wise you would be dead and I would have not met you."

He used a finger to tilt up her face. His hand cupped her face and he placed a warm kiss on her forehead, cheeks and then a soft kiss on her lips. He felt a smile form on her lips as he kissed her. He drew back.

"What?"  
He asked

She blushed.  
"Your shirt is um tickling my umm well."

She blushed harder and he looked down all the sudden remembering she had no clothing on her upper half.

"Oh well I can't say I am sorry."  
He groaned.  
"I have a beautiful half naked woman in my arms and I can hear my mother's voice in my head telling me to behave."

She laughed at his words and shook her head.  
"I am not sure I am flattered you're hearing your mothers voice in your head while holding me."

He winked  
"Ahh it is the only thing keeping me from finding out how you taste."

She blushed brighter.  
"McCoy? Your lethal."

He let his hand drop and stepped back. She groaned and brought her arms up to her chest. He gently grabbed her arms to stop her. He looked down at her breast and she flushed all over.  
"McCoy."  
She said warningly.

"I know I know. I will be as good as I can be. Right after I do this."  
He leaned over and swirled his tongue over her left nipple.  
"Just as I thought, silkily sweet."

She whimpered and he forced him self to step back.  
"I am not the only dangerous one here."  
He gave her a hard kiss and forced him self to leave.

She watched him go stunned.  
"I need a cold shower."  
She groaned.  
"I think I preferred the Romulans torture compared to his. At least they did not leave me aching."

She turned and went to the refresher.

Chapter Nine

Jade walked into the Med-Bay and say Jim, McCoy and Spock there.

"Hello."

She smiled at them and went to the office.

She pulled out the data information on Jessica. She was a crew-member on this ship who had a foreign bacteria in her arm from a fall she took on a unknown planet. She began breaking apart the DNA proteins of the strand trying to find out what made it work. How long she sat there studying it she did not know. She felt a warm hand suddenly touch her shoulder and a warm kiss on her cheek.

"Darlin we are going to get some food hungry?"

McCoy's breath tickled the back of her neck.

She felt her body responded to his touch and she fought a blush.

"Yeah sure McCoy sounds good."

She stood and smiled at Jim.

"Sooooooooo I saw you and a certain attractive dark skinned beauty yesterday."

Jim blushed and laughed. He pushed against her shoulder.

"Trouble."

She fluttered her eyelashes.

"Who me? Nah I was just enjoying watching the ever so smooth Kirk get flustered and blush."

Jim groaned.

"I wish I could give you a direct order to shut your mouth."

All three laughed as Spock merely raised his eyebrow at them.

"Most illogical."

He walked off to the side.

Jade walked between Jim and McCoy. Her arm brushing against McCoy's as they walked. She was sure it was on purpose. McCoy was a very aware of his body and the space it took up. It was a doctor thing. She shot him an amused look and he winked at her. The turbo lift opened and they stepped in. Jim walked to one side of the turbo lift and McCoy the other side. Jade stood between McCoy and Spock. Jim was talking but her mind drifted to the bacteria invading Jessica. Suddenly red lights flashed and the ship lurched. She was throw very hard into Spock. Vulcan's have a larger and harder ribcage due to where their hearts are. She hissed in pain and felt Spock catch her. The ship rolled again and Spock's arm tightened around her other wise she would have slammed into the turbo lift wall.

"What the heck is going on, Bridge?"

Jim spoke into the com.

"We have hit a ion storm sir."  
Scotty's voice echoed in the lift.

"Hold on Captain another wave is coming.

Jim and McCoy grabbed the handles. Jade looked for a handle.

"No time Jade."

Spock spoke and then pinned her against the lift with his body.

The ship seemed to do a 180 degree flip. Her stomach rolled and she held on to Spock hard. She hated being upside down. The Romulan's did that to her just before they dunked her over in over and over in ice cold water. She heard screaming and knew it was her but could not stop. Her vision began to get black around the edges. She knew her grip on Spock had to be painful, but if she let go she would be back there in that room as they tortured her. The ship righted it's self but she did not notice. Spock held her as he pulled her to him.

"Your not there Jade. They can't hurt you. Jade your safe."

He held her as her body trashed.

"Can't.. breathe.. god the water is so cold.. please.. STOP CAN"T BREATH"

She screamed over and over.

Spock touched her mind and saw her memories. He began to pull her out slowly. Her vision cleared and she looked up at Spock.

"Spock? What? Where?"

A tear rolled down Spock's face having since some of the things they did to her.

"You're in the turbo lift, with McCoy, Jim and me. Your not there in that room with those monsters."

Her trembling hand caressed Spock's face removing the tear. She leaned up and looked at McCoy and Jim.

"Forgive me I can't.. I.. it came out of no where."

She looked down and McCoy touched her thigh.

"You have nothing to be sorry for darlin. Nothing at all."

He was so angry he saw red.

The doors opened Jade got up slowly. She saw green bruising on Spock near his side from where she had gripped him.

Sobs built in her. Spock seeing her gaze, smoothed down his uniform.

"Jade it is…"

She placed a finger over his lips stopping his words. She stood and walked off the lift. Once she was outside the door, she vanished.

"JADE?!"

Jim called out stunned.

"Captain it is ok one of her powers allows her to do that."

Spock stood and his normally calm eyes seemed haunted.

"She is not ok is she Spock?"

McCoy looked at the spot she was standing in a minute ago as he spoke.

"No Doctor she is not. I saw in her mind some of the things they did. I do not understand the desire or hunger that causes one to try to destroy other beings like that. There was no need for the things they did to her. They hurt her just because they could."

Spock stood and tried to filter out the memories he saw in her head.

The three men walked to the bridge quiet.

[i]Where am I?[/u]

Jade thought.

This planet had a peaceful feel to it, almost like home.

"This is because to you Jade it is home."

A warm voice spoke.

Jade turned to the glowing light.

"Hello Grandmother."  
Her voice was soft.

"You did the right thing loved one."

The light drew near her.

"OH?"

Jade's eyes flashed.

"You said it would save the Vulcan's you lied."  
She hissed.

"Their world is gone. How could you let this happen?"

Jade drew away from the light angry.

"If Nero had not broken time your actions would have saved them. Him coming destroyed so many things. Things that were not ever suppose to happen did, Jade. There is only so much we can do, in the end only God holds all the answers."

The light reached out and touched Jade's face.

"I suffered with you Jade. Every cut, ever burn, every time they hit you or stabbed you. I was there in you. I felt it. You where never alone."

Jade hugged her self.

"I am always cold. It is like the only time I feel warm is when I am near Spock or McCoy why?"

Her grandmother made a soft sound.

"One is meant to be your other half and the other a true friend. Both will hold a piece of your heart and you theirs. Due to the things Nero did things are not the way they are supposed to be. Your path has been made so much harder by his hate."

Jade sat down and laughed.

"I can't see Spock being vulnerable to any one. True love and true friend ship requires such a thing."

"There is much you do not seem about him my loved one, but for now sleep. Your mind needs to heal in a place where it is safe. I will not let harm come to you here."

Her grandmother ran her hand over Jade and Jade fell into a deep healing sleep.

"I know your falling in love with McCoy, but you two can not be. You are meant for Spock, my dear one. Oh Nero you have altered and destroyed so much."

Chapter 10

Spock felt something warm curled up to him and opened his eyes. Jade was lying on his bed next to him and he shifted. He saw a glowing light watching him. He saw the woman smile at him and then vanish. He took a deep breath and pulled the blanket over Jade. He moved silently so not to wake her. She had been gone two days and they all had been worried about her. They had come to his new home world and he was to meet with his father. He dressed quickly after washing up and checked on Jade one more time. Seeing she was sleeping peacefully he walked to the Med-Bay.

"Doctor McCoy?"  
He called out.

"In here Spock."

McCoy spoke up.

He walked into the Med-room and saw Jessica with McCoy.

"Jade's formula worked the bacteria is gone."  
He looked both sad and happy.

"Jade was brought to my room just a few moments ago. I believe by one of her people. I need to go see to my father. When you have time will you check up on her and bring her down to Vulcan II ?"

He watched McCoy relaxed at his words.

"Thank God she is back and yes I will. Thank you Spock."

McCoy ran the scanner over the woman's arm again.

"My pleasure."

Spock bowed and walked to the transporter room.

"Scotty beam me down." He said stepping on to the transporter floor.

Scotty nodded and ran the buttons.

"Be safe Commander Spock."

Spock nodded as he shimmered out.

Back at the Med-Bay McCoy smiled at Jessica.

"You're clean. No more bad bacteria"

She gave a delighted laugh.

"Give Jade a hug for me won't you?"

She winked at him and left the room.

McCoy gave a wicked smile.

"Oh I plan on doing more then that."

He grabbed some stuff and headed to Spock's quarters. He walked in and smiled at Jade sleeping there. He had been worried she was not coming back. She seemed more at peace now.

"Jade?"

He whispered, she did not move.

He sat down and ran his hand through her light hair. He had come to care about this woman very much. His mind played back that day where he walked into her quarters and about swallowed his tongue at her standing there with her top half uncovered. 

"McCoy could you be any hornier? The woman just came back. Slow down and cool off."

He whispered to him self.

Jade shifted and stretched waking up. Her shirt pulled tight across her breast and he bit his lip.

"Oh that is so not helping."

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Leonard? What is wrong?"

He gave a cough.

"Nothing you ok?"

She sat up and grinned.

" Much better."

She slid into his lap in a very cat like motion and made a happy sound.

"Umm hi?"

He shifted becoming hard.

"Hello handsome."

She pulled his face to her and gave him a soft kiss.

She trailed her tongue over his bottom lip and he moaned. His mouth opened to hers and she caressed his tongue. She felt him grow hard under her and wiggled against his hardness.

"Oh my, umm oh God bad timing darlin."

He gave a deep groan.

"You don't want me?"

She whispered against his lips.

He arched his hips up, causing his manhood to rub against her warmth.

"More then you know darlin, but."

He looked down and gave into the temptation. He flicked his fingers over her dark nipples and she cried out.

"Crap oh man. We have to go down to Vulcan II."

She looked at him.  
"Are you kidding me?"

She wiggled against him harder.

"This is the second time you have awoken me and left me aching. McCoy."

She sighed and went to move off him.

"Ahh can't have that."  
He whispered as he stopped her from leaving.

He moved his finger from her breast to her warm center. He brought it against her clit and rubbed her through her panties. She threw back her head and hissed in pleasure. Her hips arched and she made a purring sound. He pushed against her harder and as her cries built he felt her body tightening. He then moved his finger faster. She bowed out and screamed her release.

"WOW so that is what a orgasm feels like?"

She shivered.

McCoy tried to swallow but his mouth was dry.

"Umm yeah wow. That was some show. I'd love to see it again. Later."

He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"Come we have to meet Spock or he might come back here."

She pouted at McCoy.

"Spoil sport."

He laughed and drew her to him. He hugged her tight and felt happy.

"Ahh but it is worth it."

[i]I love you.[/i]

He thought in his head but did not say it.

"Go get dressed and cleaned up and meet me in the transporter room."

She left laughing.

McCoy walked to his room fast and into the refresher.

"God I have not done this since I was a teenager."

He shook his head and unbuttoned his pants. He ached so bad it almost hurt. Picturing Jade's face he quickly brought himself to an orgasm and sank against the wall.

"Yeah I needed that."

He cleaned him self up and left his room whistling. He headed to the transporter room, to meet Jade."

Chapter 11

Jade leaned against the wall waiting on McCoy. She fought not to blush when he walked in. The man really was too handsome for his own good. He saw her and winked. She laughed and stepped on the transporter floor. He caressed her hand with his as he step next to he and she smiled.

"Ok you two here we go."

Scotty smiled at them and they shimmered out.

Jade saw a yellow haze and then they where on a planet that looked like Vulcan and yet did not have the feel of Vulcan. Spock and Sarek were waiting. Though he looked older he was still Sarek. She gave a delighted laugh and almost ran to him. She paused in front of him, if he had been alone she would of hugged him, but here she was scared of him rejecting her due to the others being here.

"Silly girl."  
Sarek whispered and drew her into a hug.

She clung to him and sobs built and tore through her. He smelled and felt like home. Spock and McCoy drew back to give them space as her sobs continued. Both men looked pained.

"It is ok My T'sai Ralash-Tanaf."

He said holding her.

She looked up at him and gave a delighted laugh.

"I do not feel like her right now."

"I fai-tor tal-kam veh hi po'kanok sahriv tra' is kwon-sum gad-keshtan."

(roughly translated..After ever storm there is day break)

He spoke and then leaned down kissing her cheek.

"This planet does not feel whole, much like me."  
She whispered.

"You two need to heal together."

He brushed a kiss over her cheek and pushed her to the path.

"Walk I need to speak to my son. Dr. McCoy join us."

Jade started walking. McCoy paused watching her.

"Doctor?"

McCoy looked at Ambassador Sarek.

"She needs to do this alone."

The older Vulcan said kindly

McCoy looked at her one more time and walked with Sarek and Spock.

Jade came to a valley and in it she sensed the stone of her people. The Vulcan's had removed it from Vulcan I, before it was destroyed not knowing why they felt the need to do so only allowing her people to speak through them.

She stepped into the valley and something in her was whispering. Sarek had called her

T'sai Ralash-Tanaf. It meant lady of Music and that was indeed her gift.

She took a deep breath and for the first time in seventy-six years she let the power flow thought her. She filled the valley with the song of life. Her body became pure energy and her life force momentarily joined with this planet. The Vulcan's all over the planet felt it and went to their knees. She lifted her hand and white light split her palm drops of blood fell from her wound and to the soil of the planet. The planet began to change.

Back in the Vulcan center building Sarek's eyes where closed. He was signing softly with Jade in his mind, as Spock was sitting in a mediation pose. They both felt the planet changing. McCoy was in the library reading up on Vulcan anatomy so he could better help Spock next time he was hurt.

Sarek opened his eyes.

"Much that should have been has not been due to Nero."

Spock looked at his father.

"Indeed."

"I spoke with the future you, Spock."

Sarek sounded amused.

"I see? He did not tell me much except my relationship with Jim."

Spock said calmly.

"There was no need to tell you anything else at the time. There is now."

Sarek waved out his hand and Spock sat near his father.

"She is falling in love with McCoy and him her. But this can not be. It would destroy the future more."

Spock went too stand.

"I do not think this is wise."

Sarek touched his son's arm

"Please Spock, you must hear."

Spock sat back down not pleased.

"In the true time line, she and McCoy never dated. She and other Spock felt too strong a pull from the beginning. Though sadly he suffered the same scars you do, inflicted in the same way. He was able to over come them. She and the other Spock fell in love and married. She produced a son."

Sarek felt a tear roll down his face.

"There is a worse race out there then the Romulans, Spock. They are called the Borg. They are a race that assimilates species and destroys their souls. Jade and yours son in the end was what stopped them. He is the true race. His mind gifts our people and his power gifts from her people."

Sarek looked up at Spock with haunted eyes.

"If he is not born all will die. It does not seem fair to force something so delicate on you son. Though I have no choice. Jade and you have to produce a son, or all life in all the universes will die."

Spock felt pain in his heart. It was a similar pain that he felt when his mother died.

"I do care for her, but she does not love me father. In fact I am sure she dislikes me."

McCoy unknowing of the conversation walked into the room.

"Spock you need to show her that you're not a robot. Your future our future lies with her and you falling and love. Then producing life. Forgive me for my words if they seem harsh. For once in your life you must allow your self to be vulnerable to another. As I was to your mother. Amanda was my other half. I should have told her that more often then perhaps I would not hurt so badly. Jade is your future, you must accept this."

Sarek touched his son's shoulder and walked off.

Spock leaned down and ran his hands together.

"What am I to do?"

He said to himself out loud.

McCoy stood in the shadows not sure what to say or do. He heard pain in Spock's voice something he had not thought possible, at the same time he was angry. He loved Jade and not having heard the first half of the conversation he did not understand why it was Spock she must end up with. He turned and left the room quietly.

Back in the valley, Jade rose and leaned against the large stone. The heat from it seeped into her, cashing away the coldness inside her permitaly. She felt for the most part whole again. An older Vulcan walked up to her. When he saw her a look of almost pain crossed his face.

"Hello Jade."

He whispered her name.

She stood confused.

"Hello do I know you?"

He nodded with his hands behind his back he walked close to her.

"Yes and no."

She looked at him confused.

"You Vulcan's and your riddles. You almost as bad a my grandparents."

He gave a laugh and she gasped stunned.

"I did not know Vulcan's could laugh."

He looked down at her and his eyes seemed so familiar.

"Only with you my yel ha'ge." (Star Light)

His hand reached out and ran it's self down her face.

"It has been two years since I have seen you. It hurts to the point of pain to know you are gone from me. Some days I feel like I can't breath"

His voice was laced with raw pain as a tear rolled down his face.

"What are you talking about sir?"

She whispered his pain called to her.

"Sir? Oh from Ashaya to sir?"

He gave a sad smile.

He leaned down and touched his forehead to hers. She felt like she was floating. Her mind and his where talking in a way she could not grasp.

[u] [i]I love you always and forever Jade..

Spock? You are Spock..

Yes and you are my other half…[/i] [/u]

Her body swayed and he caught her.

"Forgive me. Please forgive me."

He whispered against her neck drawing her scent deeply into it him.

He knew her scent better then he knew his own.

He leaned up and gave her a hard drugging kiss filled with love and passion. Then pulled himself away from her. She swayed and he guided her to the stone. When her mind cleared he was gone.

"What the heck was that? Who was that?"

She touched her finger to her aching lips.

"What just happened?"

Chapter 12

Jade shimmered into the room where Spock, Sarek and McCoy where.

"The planet is now truly Vulcan now."

She whispered.

She walked over to Sarek and he held her to him.

"Are you better dear one?"

She nodded and stood up.

"Yes Sarek, but I am tired."

She moved back and McCoy took her arm.

"Come darlin I'll take you back to the Ship."

He ignored Spock and Jade gave McCoy a confused look as, the three of them transported back to the ship.

McCoy interlaced his fingers with Jade's as he drew her out of the transporter room, leaving a very stiff looking Spock standing there.

"McCoy what was that? Why where you rude to Spock?"

She tugged on his fingers interlaced with hers. McCoy sighed.

"Just being stupid darlin."

He walked into his room and drew her into his arms. He held her body flush against his and gave her a long hungry kiss.

"McCoy."

Jade made a soft sound against his lips.

McCoy pulled her closer to his body, filling her skin pressed intimately to his. He deepened the kiss and she moaned. He knew he should stop this but he was so jealous at the thought of her being with Spock that it drove him further.

He spread her thighs apart and turned them both. He placed her on the desk and wrapped her legs around his hips. His hardness was pushed up against her softness and she sighed in pleasure. He pushed her hard against him and began to rub against her softness.

Her head feel back and he nibbled along her neck. Her fingers bit into his shoulders and he tore off his shirt wanting to feel her touch on his bare skin. She trailed her fingers over his board back. He had very little hair on his body and was very muscled. She leaned over and bit his shoulder hard.

He growled and thrust his hips harder seeking the release he felt coming. He tore off her shirt and sucked her nipple into his mouth hard. She cried out and he sucked harder almost roughly. She cried out and arched against him over and over till she screamed out her release. He could feel her muscles clenching and it drove him to his release as well.

He gave her a soft kiss and picked her up. He laid her on the bed and drew her into his arms. He slipped off his boots and held her to him as they both fell asleep.

She woke up shivering. McCoy was sleeping and she smiled. Her fingers traced his skin over his face and his hazel eyes opened.

"Hello handsome"

She whispered and he smiled back at her.

"Now that is one heck of a way to wake up darlin."

He buried his fingers in her soft pale hair and pulled her face down. His lips caressed hers and she sighed.

"Behave McCoy, we have to get to work."

She winked and sat up.

"Darn beautiful woman in my bed and I can't do anything about it."

He hugged her tight and she made a purring sound.

She pulled away and kissed his cheek.

"See you at the Med-Bay."

She left and McCoy leaned back smiling till he remembered the conversation he over heard with Sarek and Spock.

"Blasted all to heck."

He got up to clean up and shave.

Jade walked to her room with a smile on her face, till she saw Spock near her door.

"Can I help you Commander?"

Spock looked at her and something flickered in his eyes and was gone.

"Indeed may I talk to you?"

He stood still with his hands behind his back. Perfect posture.

"Sure."

She strode into her quarters and he followed her.

She pulled out a long deep green peasant blouse and flowing skirt.

"Be right back sit down and make yourself at home."

She called over her shoulder.

Spock sat and took a breath. Her scent was all over this room. The room was warm and soothing. Stars twinkled like diamonds against one wall, they almost seem to sign. What they where made of he did not know.

The other wall had runes on it, signing out an old Vulcan song. The song was of pure love and life. It made a ghost of a smile pass his lips.

On her bed was a blanket, he recognized it as his mother's style. Other female knickknacks where around the room. To the untrained eye the look almost tossed around, but he could see an order to them. He looked at her chair and a silky red slip was laying over it and his brain created an image of her in it and he shook his head at this foolishness. Every since he talked to his father he could not stop thinking about Jade as his wife.

"Sorry about that what can I do for you?"

Jade walked back in and her hair was wet.

Her skin glowed with warmth and she looked very lovely.

Spock's mind scrambled.

"Your shields how are they?"

Chapter 13 Hidden Ties

Jade looked at Spock amused and went over to him.  
"My shields?"

Spock felt an urge to blush. Most illogical this all was. Vulcan females did not play games like this. He sat straight and merely looked at her.

"After your power drain on my planet I was worried."  
He said calmly.

She leaned back and mentally assessed her shields.  
"They are a little drained, but still holding. Perhaps that is what is causing the headache?"

Spock brought his hand up and connected with her mind.  
"Something has altered your mind a little. What happened on the planet besides joining with it?"

She looked up at him and her blue eyes where lost in thought.  
"There was a older Vulcan man. With sad, but familiar eyes."  
Her voice was but a whisper.

Spock felt his stomach clench.  
"May I?"  
His fingers pressed slightly harder on her face.

Jade gave him a soft smile.  
"Of Course."

She dropped her mind shield and showed Spock. Just as he had thought, it was the other Spock. The pain in the man's eyes made him feel like some had punched in him the gut. Pain like that was only caused when a Vulcan was ripped away from their true life-mate.

"Fascinating."  
He whispered and drew back from her mind slowly.

Her unfocused blue eyes looked at Spock as they cleared.  
"Who is he?"

Spock was unsure what to say to her.  
"Someone that I know and knows me very well."  
He said simply.

"I hurt him how Spock?"  
A tear rolled down her face.

He rubbed the tear with his finger and fought the urge to hold her. This was most confusing. He had always fought his emotions and won. Except for that fight he had gotten into with Kirk after his mother had died.

"I have found that love is the most powerful emotion in the galaxy. There are many forms of it, but all are powerful. Sometimes even as it brings us joy it can also bring us pain."  
He stood and walked over to the wall with the star looking objects on it.

"I understand that but what does love have to do with that Vulcan."  
Her eyes watched Spock move.

To her self she could admit he was a very handsome man and moved in a beautiful elegant way. His uniform sometimes hinted at the strength and graceful muscles underneath.

"His true life mate is gone in a way. You and her are…"  
He searched for a word that was not lying but not telling the truth.  
"Very similar."

She made a sad sound.  
"To love so greatly is a gift and a curse."  
She stood and walked over to him  
"Is something bothering you Spock?"

She stood near him and he turned his head.  
"What makes you ask this?"

She looked up at him.  
"There was tension in the room when I came back and McCoy was rude to you."

Her hand reached out and the star she touched glowed. Spock's eyes watched her actions and felt heat inside where he was normally cold.

"McCoy is a honorable man, whose heart is involved. Things can become complicated that way."  
He said as simply as he could.

She moved her hand back but the glowing stone stayed in her palm.  
"Give me your hand Spock."  
He complied with out hesitation.  
"There is much about my people I still do not know."  
She cupped his hand and placed the stone in it. Her fingers made his curl around the stone and heat flowed around his hand and hers.  
"But I know this none of us are meant to be alone. It destroys the soul. I know you look down on love and all it means, but love is a gift not a curse. Please do not think less of those who love like McCoy."  
She leaned up and kissed his check.

Spock felt a flicker of pleasure/pain feeling at her action. She thought he felt less of McCoy because he loved? No, he hurt because what McCoy loved so did he.

"I shall keep that in mind Jade."  
His voice was a calm as he could make it.

She gave him a warm smile.  
"That is a centering stone. It will sing to you and help you make sense ,when your are in turmoil."  
She smoothed down her clothes.  
"Forgive me I have work to do Spock."

She bowed to him and left her quarters to Med-Bay.

Spock unfolded his fingers and the stone glowed up at him. He could feel it pulsating in his hand. He did not need the stone to tell him that he was falling in love with Jade and that this would cause a problem. Vulcan's are honorable and loyal to those they care about. This was a very complicated and difficult situation. He could swear he heard Nero's mocking laugh in his head. Haunting him reminding Spock that Nero's was the cause of all this pain.

Anger flickered through him and he jumped startled at it. He flicked his fingers over the computer and the date made him raise an eyebrow.  
"A month before my Thirty-fifth birthday. Indeed bad timing."

He turned holding the stone and left Jade's quarters.

Chapter 14

Jade walked into the Med-Bay worried about Spock. She heard McCoy's voice and leaned back enjoying listening to his deep country accented voice. It was definitely sexy. She slid into her seat and began looking over her notes. In a week they would be reaching a planet that was dying of a type of unknown plague. She was trying to crack the protein shell and figure out how it ticked so she could find a cure.

This particular one was nasty. Killing with in a week of infection and the death was painful. High fevers followed by horrible brain damaged and finally death of every organ. Not a pleasant way to go. One the brain was damaged there was nothing they could do to ease the pain of the person. Her fingers touched strands here and there making the screen glow. Every time she seemed to get close the answer mocked her and ran away.

She heard someone walk in and sit down near her.

"Hello Nurse Chapel how are you?"

She turned and Christine smiled. She really did adore Christine. Who had warm blue eyes and honeysuckle colored hair.

"I am well but you look tired?"

Jade growled.

"It is this stupid virus.. I swear it is laughing at me."

Christine gave a low laugh.

"Yeah they do that mean little things."

Christine touched her hand.

"Jade you are one of the most talented people I know when it comes cracking this stuff, but your being to hard on your self."

Jade leaned back and tears rolled down her face.

"They are dying and dying painfully."

Her hand turned up and Christine held on to it. Christine's own eye held tears.

"I know Jade I know."

Jade bit her lip hard and drew in a painful breath.

"Are you hungry? If I look at this anymore I am going to break it and then McCoy, might get a little ticked at me."

Christine laughed.

"Nah McCoy is to sweet to hurt you… to much."

They both laughed and Jade stood.

"Let me go see if the good doctor is hungry."

She hugged Christine and walked into McCoy's office. He was lost in thought over something and frowning. She walked up behind him. Then she placed a warm kiss on the smooth skin of the back of his neck. The man seriously smelled good. She felt him shiver and smiled.

"What ever I did to deserve that make sure to let me know so I can get it again."

He teased and turned in his chair.

She laughed

"You just looked so cute lost in your thoughts."

He gave a mischievous grin.

"I was thinking bad thoughts about you."

She laughed harder.

"And yet you where frowning? Ouch Leonard."

He gave a low laugh and pulled her into his lap.

"Well darn you caught me, but I am thinking those bad thoughts now."

She blushed and laughed again almost choking.

"Stop Christine is outside your office and I am going to lunch with her. Hungry?"

He looked at her with a gleam in his eyes and she blushed again.

"For food McCoy, for food."

He sighed dramatically and gave her a long deep kiss.

"Spoil Sport."

She rolled her eyes and slid off his lap. She smoothed out her hair and clothes and shot McCoy a look.

"IS it just me or have you gotten naughtier since I got on this ship?"

He gave her a low laugh and his eyes traveled over her body.

"Nope I have gotten naughtier and you're to blame."

She groaned and walked out the door.

"Think Jim would be made if I seriously hurt McCoy?"

She said to Christine.

Christine pretended to think on it.

"Probably but it might be worth it."

McCoy looked at the two females and shook his head.

"As Spock would said most illogical you two are."

"Oh he is quoting Spock. Run Christine run.. Save your self."

Jade ran out the door and slammed into a very hard frame.

'ooooohhh that hurt."  
She slammed down hard on the floor and heard Christine howling with laughed.

A slim elegant male hand was held out to her.

"Are you well Jade?"

Jade sighed as she took Spock's hand.

"Yeah just dandy. It gives me such joy to wind up on my butt in front of people. Man Spock your hard, I think I broke my nose."

She groaned rubbing the throbbing part.

Christine was laughing so hard she could not breathe. Spock looked at her and then at Jade.  
"Am I missing something?"

Christine gasped out.

"She was mocking you when she ran into you, now that is irony."

Jade shot Christine a look of I'll get you back and blushed at Spock.

"Well it was not.. you see.."

She growled.

"Oh bite me I am hungry."

She held her self up high and started to walk out the room as McCoy and Christine tried to stop laughing.

"Why would I bite her?"

Spock asked confused.

Christine and McCoy paused and then started laughing again. Even Jade had to giggle at that.

"It is a human expression Spock. McCoy is rubbing off on me?"

Once again she could tell Spock was confused.

"He is being a bad influence."  
She tried again and Spock nodded.

"I conquer."

Spock gave a sardonic grin and Jade's stomach growled.

"Well you guys keep having fun at my expensive me starving."  
Jade walked out of the Med-Bay with Spock, McCoy and Christine following.

"My nose really does hurt though."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"We Vulcan's have a stronger bone structure."

McCoy snorted.

"Yeah hence him beginning so thick headed."

Jade and Christine giggled at that, while Spock looked at McCoy.

"I fail to see how my bones being thick have anything to due with my head. Although I understand the need for my skull to be thicker as my brain is much larger then yours McCoy."

Spock almost smirked as he walked off to the Rec room.

Christine and Jade followed behind him biting there lips so as not to laugh.

"Touché Spock Touché"

Muttered McCoy.

Chapter 15.

The Enterprise hovered over Gatona Six. No one was allowed to go down. The plague was too contagious and deadly. In Med-Bay Jade sat in front of the medical computer. She had been there for a couple days now. Her skin looked paler then usual and she had dropped weight.

"You need a break Jade."

McCoy walked up behind her and held her fragile frame to him

He felt a tremble run through her.

"I am so close Leonard so close. Why can't I get it?"

Rage and pain colored her voice.

"Your doing the best you can."

He said softly.

She hissed and stood up hard, almost knocking him down.

"NOT good enough my God Leonard they are dying so fast soon there will be nothing left of them. I know their enemies did this. No normal plague works like this."

McCoy stood there letting her work out her rage. Her blue eyes glowed dimly with strong emotion.

"I know, but right now it does not matter who did this Jade. We just have to try to solve it, but not at the expense of your life."

He touched her face.

"You're burning yourself out. You have lost weight and are not sleeping. Please Jade."

His voice calmed her and she sunk into him sobbing. He held her not knowing what else to say.

" I can't just let them die Leonard."

"I know darlin I know, but we need you too. So please stop killing yourself to save them."

He ran a hand through her pale hair and felt her tremors start to ease.

He ran a hand over her back. Rubbing and soothing her. Soon he felt her fall into a deep sleep in his arms. He picked her up and carried her into his office. He laid her down and covered her with a blanket. He heard some one walk up.

"Is she finally asleep?"

Christine's voice was faint.

McCoy nodded and looked up. Christine looked exhausted to.

"She is not the only one that needs sleep Nurse Chapel."

Christine took a deep breath.

"I know, I just had to help."

She made a helpless wave of her hand and McCoy sighed deeply.

"Sometimes it seems her powers cause such a huge burden for her and none of us can truly help her carry that burden."

Christine touched McCoy shoulder.

"But we can still try. Come you and I need food. Hopefully she will stay asleep for awhile."

Christine walked off with a reluctant McCoy following her. Spock was walking towards them and nodded to both.

"Doctor I need a word with you please."

McCoy looked at Christine.

"Nurse Chapel I'll meet you in the rec. room."

She smiled and walked off.

"What can I do for you Spock?"

McCoy rubbed the back of his neck tired.

"Do you remember what I told the Captain and you about when we ran into that young male Vulcan on Pronais who seemed ill at first?"

He said calmly.

McCoy searched his memory and then remembered.

"Ahh yes he was in Pon Farr. "

He looked at Spock and a deep sigh escaped him.

"Every Seven years right?"

Spock nodded

"And you're thirty-fifth birthday is in a week or so. Well crap."

Spock stood still,

"Indeed."

McCoy looked at him kindly knowing this was a very intimate and personal thing for the Vulcan males.

"What do you need from me?"

Spock held out a data pad to him.

"This well help control the chemical for a little while. As long as I am not provoked I should be ok. But eventually I will have to work out something, not sure what. Since my original home-planet is gone and we are a month away from New Vulcan."

McCoy looked over the pad and nodded.

"Come I can do this now and help you out."

Both men walked into McCoy office and McCoy quietly grabbed the chemicals, so not to wake Jade. Spock stood off to the side, his eyes never left Jade's sleeping form as McCoy gathered up the stuff.

Once out side Spock spoke softly.

"Is she ok?"

McCoy began mixing the chemicals

"Yeah she is just pushing her-self to hard. You know how she is. Sometimes she can be as hardheaded as you."

Spock merely raised his eyebrow.

"Indeed?"

McCoy laughed and held up the hypo shot.

"How often do you need this? And how long do you think it will work?"

Spock thought on it.

"Only a couple times a day at first, but more often the closer it gets. As for how long? I do not know, this is something new the Vulcan's are using on unmated Vulcan males due to the planet being gone. It has not been used long term, so your guess is as good as mine in this sadly."

McCoy laughed.

"Ahh you're not as infallible as you let us believe you to be Spock."

Spock merely held out his arm with a sardonic smile on his lips. McCoy injected him and Spock's powerful frame seemed to relax.

"Thank you Doctor."

McCoy mixed up a couple and handed them to Spock.

"Let me know if you need anything else."

He smiled at Spock and walked out of the Med-Bay to the rec. room. Spock picked up the hypo shots and paused before leaving. He walked back over to where Jade was sleeping. He knelt down and touched his hand to her face. He pushed her gently into a deep sleep knowing what the others did not. She was pushing her self to way to hard and it was dangerous for her kind. She made a soft sound and went deeper into sleep. Spock looked around and after making sure they where alone, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Stop hurting yourself Jade."

He let his hand drop in a caress down her face and stood.

He walked out of the office and then the Med-Bay. His face was lost in thought.

Chapter 16

Jade stretched and looked around.

"What?"

She laughed.

"Rotten McCoy."

She stood laughing and went to take a shower. She removed her clothes and made a disgusted face at her body. She could see her bones.

"Oh man I look ewww. And yet I still have breast and hips. Couldn't my breast have least gotten smaller?"

She griped.

She walked under the hot water. She made is almost scalding and sighed in pleasure as the heat worked out the kinks in her muscles. She stepped out twenty minutes later feeling somewhat better. She grabbed a towel and walked out of the refresher. She picked up her clothes and frowned at the smell. She walked over and put them in the steam cleaner. She leaned against it humming as she played over the DNA proteins in her head.

"Now that is quiet a sexy sight."

McCoy's voice startled her and she let out a soft scream.

"Oh God you almost scared a year off me life Leonard."

Her laughing eyes opened to see him.

He was watching her with a very male look in his eyes. He stood off the wall and walked over to her. He tugged at her towel and it gapped exposing one of her breast. He looked down at the cinnamon covered nipple and she blushed.

"McCoy this is not the best time.."

She broke off as his tongue swirled around the silk skin of her nipple causing it to harden. Her hands buried themselves in his soft brown hair. A streak of pleasure went from her nipple to her woman hood.

"Maybe, maybe not."

He whispered and blew across her wet nipple and she arched.

"Oh umm ok sure."

She gave a soft laugh.

"You have been working to hard and I aim to make you feel slightly better. NO stop arguing doctors orders."

His voice was low and gravely.

He took her nipple into his mouth and gave it a hard suck then rasped over it with his tongue. Her whimper made him smile. His fingers traveled down her body to the soft hair covering her womanhood. The he moved them lower and found her wet folds. He loved knowing her could make her aroused like this. She spread her thighs apart and arched. His talented fingers found her clit and rubbed it gently. Her head feel back and she moaned. He flicked his thumb over the throbbing mass of nerves and she cried out. He moved to her other nipple and sucked the silken skin into his mouth hard. Her fingers tightened almost painfully in his soft hair and he growled in pleasure.

His thumb moved harder and her hips began to arch, he could feel her release coming and sucked harder on her nipple.

"LEONARD…"

He felt her body bowed out and she screamed out her release.

He gave her nipple one more lick and she shivered. He moved back and brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked off her release off his fingers.

"Better?"

He teased and watched her dazed eyes looked at him.

"Umm well I.. WOW Leonard.. your.."  
She shook her head and stepped back with a pleased look on her face.

The machine buzzed letting them know her clothes where clean. She dressed and gave him a deep kiss. Her tongue ran along his.

"I'll get you back for that later Leonard."

She whispered against his lips as she ran her nails down his board back, stopping to squeeze his butt. He gave a startled laugh then made a soft growl.

"Tease."

She nodded and walked off laughing.

McCoy watched her go with a very smug male look on his face. He turned and sat down his chair. He pulled up the information that they had come up with so far on the plague and began going over it.

Jade walked to the rec. room humming. Her body still felt alive with her release and she fought a blush.

"Bad doctor."

She whispered and walked into the room.

She ordered a spicy chicken sandwich with a salad. She sat eating it as she read over her notes. She felt someone sit near her and over to see Spock.

"Umm Hello Spock."

"Evening Jade feeling better?"

He asked calmly.

She felt a blush creep into her cheeks.

"Umm what do you mean?"

He looked at her confused.

"You where sleeping when I went to see Doctor McCoy earlier."

She breathed out now at ease.

"Yes much. I slept well."

Spock looked at her curiously and then finished his drink.

"You are pushing yourself to hard Jade. You need to back off before you burn out."

He stood and bowed to her.

"Good night."

She stuck her tongue out at his back as he left.

"Cold blooded Vulcan."

She rolled her eyes and finished her food. She stood mocking Spock. She knew it was immature but it made her feel better.

"Hello I am Commander Spock and I know everything.. Pfftt what a joke."

She smiled to her self as she walked around the ship. She lost her self in thought as she worked on the virus. Final she stopped and gasped.

"THAT'S IT."

She gave a happy sound and raced to the Med-Bay. It was empty as most where a sleep. She pulled up the Medical computer and placed in some of her calculations.

"YES."

She cried out. She pushed the com.

"Doctor McCoy, Captain Kirk and Commander Spock to the Med-Bay please."

She began pulling the information out of her pad, as the three men walked in. McCoy and Kirk looked adorable half asleep, as Spock looked at her coolly.

"Yes Jade?"

Kirk said with a yawn.

Jade was literally bouncing.

"Look Jim a cure."

She handed the men the data pad and she watched McCoy light up.

"It.. yes that is it."

His fingers flew over the keys and Kirk stretched.

"Is it 100%?"

His voice was sleepy.

"NO Captain still only 90% cure."

Spock's voice broke through Jade's joy.

"But Spock it is close enough, with some live testing I can further it to a 100%"

She looked at him getting upset.

Kirk looked at the pad.

"What type of testing?"

"Well one of us could go down and administer it Jim. I volunteer."

Jade folded her hands behind her back knowing Jim would not like that.

Jim looked at McCoy.

"Well?"

He sighed.

"She is accurate about needing live test to try this out."

Jim looked at Spock.

"Your opinion?"

Spock shook his head.

"I am sorry Jim the risk is too high. It needs to be more of a percentage before we send any of our crew down."

Jim handed the pad back to Jade and hugged her.

"Just a little closer Jade. I know you can do it."

He walked out yawning. Spock bowed to McCoy and Jade and walked out as well. Jades eye filled with tears of rage as she watched Spock leave. McCoy slipped his arms around her.

Chapter 17

[i]How dare he.[/i]

She made a hissing sound and turned.

"No Jade let him go."

McCoy pleaded with her.

She looked at him and as much as she cared about McCoy, Spock had crossed the line.

"No McCoy out of all Vulcan's I have meant Spock is the coldest bastard I have ever known. He has gone to far."

She pulled out of McCoy's grasp and went after Spock, so mad that she was shaking.

"Looks like the pointy eared Vulcan is about to get hurt."

Ensign Trunki said snidely.

McCoy growled.

"Shut up before I make sure you never see another increase in rank again."

Pure anger colored his tone making the Ensign flush.

Spock heard the door open behind him and turned, Jade stormed in.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

She was yelling at him, her body was trembling in rage. Spock took a step back, in his hand was the hypo shot for his Pon Farr. He placed it down and felt once again a pull towards Jade, one that he had been ignoring since it was quiet noticeable her and McCoy where dating.

"I did the right thing Jade."

He forced calm into his voice.

"The right thing? Oh I see they are dying and we might have the cure. But because what they have is contagious and could kill us we tuck tail and run?"

She stepped closer to him rage rolled off her.

"Might have the cure is different then having the cure Jade. We bring them here, there is a 100% chance of us being infected, then we die just like them."

He forced himself not to step back.

"They are dying it is our job to help them."

She was right up in his face.

"Stop being emotional and see the truth, bringing them here would mean our death."

He knew as soon as the words where out of his mouth he should not of said then.

She growled deep in her throat.

"YOU cold blooded bastard."

She punched him hard in the stomach; his breath whooshed out of him. She was not human so her hits actually hurt.

"Stop it Jade I have no wish to hurt you."

She did not listen, she was seeing red. She went to hit him again.

"You make me sick. You think that being a Vulcan makes you better then all of us, but if it had not been for my people you would be just like the Romulans."

It was a low blow and he fought his anger at the statement.

"But we are not."

"No? You think your logic makes you better Spock? Being a cold fucking robot makes you perfect? You disgust me. You have human heart and ignore it because you believe it is less then you. Your mother deserved better then a heartless son."

She hissed at him.

The statement was cruel and something in Spock snapped. He pushed her against the wall and growled.

"You know nothing about me Jade."

He used his body to pin hers against the wall.

She continued to fight him.

"That is because no one does. You block everyone out and put up a shield. You have a heartbeat but your dead inside."

She brought up her leg to knee him in the stomach. He grabbed both her wrists in his one hand and pinned them above her to the wall. He then grabbed on leg and drew it to the outside of his. He repeated the action to the other leg. Her body was caught between his and the wall. He had immobilized her in a way that made her unable to hit him.

She hissed pissed.

"Let me go you cold blooded ass."

He gave a dark smile, he knew in the back of his mind he was enjoying her body against his this way. Her legs where almost wrapped against his hips and her breast where pushed up against his chest. If he was not being urged by the Ponn Farr he would have let her go, but he could not think past the arousment flooding his blood.

"You think I am cold? Shall I show you hold cold I am not?"

He leaned his face against her neck and drew her scent into his lungs. Her scent was rolling off her from her rage. He felt his manhood stir against her.

Jade growled and then sucked in a breath. Was that really what she thought was against her?  
[i]Oh my..[/i]

She began to struggle before she had truly thought against her action. She paused when she realized that by struggle she had brought the core of her center against his hardening penis.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid girl._

She thought in her head.

She had known yesterday he was close to Ponn Farr, she was not an idiot to Vulcan ways. Now she had a very aroused male Vulcan pining her to the wall, way to close to Pon Farr to truly think clearly. She was stunned to realize she was aroused to. The problem with anger was it was at times only one step away from sexual hunger. Spock arched his hips rubbing himself into her heat and she whimpered.

[i] Shit.[/i]

She struggled to think of a way out of this.

His hand went under her shirt and his long finger flickered over her taunt nipple.

"I am not cold, how can I be? You make me feel more alive then I had ever known I could be."

He whispered against her neck as he bit her skin there, over her pounding pulse.

She cried out in pleasure, his action was too close to a mating mark.

"Spock we can't"

"Shut up."

He growled and ground his penis in to her heat.

She arched involuntary into him and moaned. He tore her shirt off and fastened his mouth around her nipple. He sucked at the cinnamon silken skin and she screamed out. Her body began to react with out her permission. He angled her hips so the tip of him was rubbing against her clit.

She moaned as the pleasure began to build.

"I see now I was wrong Jade. You are the one my father believed you to be."

She did not understand his words but could not speak as he began to rub himself over and over against her clit. She trashed against him mimicking his action. His mouth went to her other nipple flicking his tongue over it till she arched hard and cried out. Pleasure snapped through her as her orgasm roared through her. Spock growled out as he followed her over the edge.

As her mind and body clicked back into place, what she had done hit her hard.

Oh my God McCoy.. What had she done? She had betrayed McCoy.

"Let me go now."

Her voice was cold but pain was laced through it.

Sensing her thoughts he traced a finger over her lips and let her go. Now that he had satisfied the Pon Farr his mind was clear again.

"I am sorry, Jade I never meant to hurt you or McCoy. You must see that you where never intended for him."

Tears filled her eyes and even though her was body still pulsating from her release she looked at him with anger.

"Dam you Spock, I care about him. And unlike you, he does not claim not to have a heart, nor would he fight against loving me. Dam you."

She ran from the room sobbing.

Spock sat down hard.

"You are indeed wrong. I have a heart and it is already yours."

Chapter 18

Jade sunk on to her bed sobbing. What had she done? Oh no McCoy. After all he had done for her. He was so very dear to her. She knew she did not love him though she was sure he did not love her either. Never the less, they where what was that human word? Umm dating? Yes that was it dating.

She rubbed at her face as tears rolled down her face. She heard her door chime and ignored it. She wanted who ever it was to go away, so she could hate her self in peace. She pulled her knees up and buried her face in her hands sobbing. She felt warm hands pull her against a hard frame. She stiffened.

"McCoy, what?"

She whispered.

"What is it darlin? Was Spock that mean? Do I need to hurt him?"

He said seriously.

She hated herself. She pulled roughly away from him and she saw hurt in his hazel eyes. She hung her head.

"I do not think we should see each other anymore."

She whispered in pain.

He drew back as if she had slapped him.

"What? Why? What the hell happened."

She drew her self to the wall shaking in pain; he watched her torn between being worried and feeling sick to his stomach.

"He and I fought bitterly. I forgot he was in Pon Farr."

She whispered in an empty voice.

"Crap. I forgot to."

He ran a hand over his face starting to get a picture in his head. His stomach rolled.

"So you fought and his Pon Farr clouded his reaction and thoughts."

She nodded and ran to the refresher. She threw up and sat there shivering. It was not the act with Spock that disgusted her; it was the fact she had betrayed McCoy.

She walked back out there.

"I was so angry at him, so angry. Then he trapped me against the wall so I could not hit him any more."

"You hit him?"  
McCoy laughed stunned.

"Four times, I think."

She sighed.

"He put me in a submission position against the wall. To stop me, but unfortanly."

She broke off turning red.

McCoy nodded getting the point, that position kept the one beginning attack safe, while not having to hurt the one attacking them. The back draw was with it being a man using the position on a female it was a very sexual stance. McCoy leaned back, and with Spock being in mating heat, he would have reacted to a female body being pushed up against him in such a way. He would not of been able to help it.

"Well.. I.. darn it."

He sat on the edge of the bed.

His raw eyes looking at her form huddled on the floor. How far had it gone he wondered?

"Did you two have sex?"

She hissed out her breath.

"No I am still a virgin."

She refused to look at him.

"But my rage did turn to arousment due to his actions. It was not truly his fault. I should have remembered his Pon Farr and left. Not attacked him."

Her voice was dead sounding.

McCoy's heart was aching what would he do now? He was intelligent enough to know neither Spock nor Jade had meant the action. He was hurt but did he want to hurt her in return? He looked at her and walked over to her.

She drew back with a raw sound of pain. He tilted up her face. Her face was a mask of raw pain.

"Please God don't hate me McCoy. If it had not been for you I would still be afraid of the dark. You have helped me become stronger and whole. If you hated me I'd die."

Her voice was faint and laced with strong emotion.

He drew her into his arms.

"Your actions have hurt me Jade. I know you and Spock did not mean it, but you mean a lot to me so I can not help the hurt. I feel sick knowing another man touched you."

He sighed, as she said nothing.

"We never really talked about dating or anything it just kind of happened."

He ran a hand through her long silvery blond hair.

"But I do not hate you. I could never hate you. I am sure, I am love with you and when you love something you do not lash out in pain at them. Also if the one you love is meant to be with another you let them go because love means letting that person be happy."

She gave a hard laugh.

"I am not Spock's McCoy."

She looked ticked.

"Yes but you are not mine either darlin."

He hugged her tight to him and then gave her a soft kiss.

"Let me know when you make up your mind."

He let her go and stepped back.

"Forgive me McCoy."

Her eyes watched him sadly.

"Of Course, but you have to choose Spock or me. Either way, I still care and will always be your friend."

He said seriously.

"What? You mean that don't you."

She looked at him afraid to believe him.

"I mean it with everything I am."

He touched her face one more time and left her room.

She sat down numb.

McCoy walked to the Med-Bay and found Spock there. Normally the Vulcan had almost sardonic look on his face. However right now he was pale and an almost haunted look was on his face.

"It was my fault. Not hers do not hurt her because of me."

He said calmly.

McCoy felt rage and without thought punched him in the stomach, then regretted the action instantly.

"I should not have done that. You both did not mean it. Just answer me one thing and don't act like you do not know. Do you love her?"

Spock looked almost vulnerable. He looked at the floor and took a centering breath. McCoy deserved the truth.

"Yes."

McCoy relaxed and crossed his arms.

"Good then I do not hate you. Spock a woman's heart can not be forced. I am not an idiot. I heard what Sarek said to you that day. It struck a chord of truth to me, though I ignored it. If you love her let her make up her own mind. Either way I will always be her friend and yours. I love her too much to trap her or hurt her."

Spock looked at McCoy dead in the eyes.

"She does not know what my father said that day. It is not fair to shove that on her."

He walked over to McCoy held out his hand.

"You are my."

He broke off and thought on it.

"friend and I am honored to know you Doctor."

McCoy smiled and shook Spock's hand.

"Like wise, but for now we are both so screwed."

He laughed and poured him self a brandy.

"Want some?"

"Vulcan's do not get drunk on alcohol, but I would indeed like a drink."

He sat down elegantly and watched McCoy pour him a drink.

"To a woman's heart and all the dizzy whirlwind it sucks a man into."

McCoy laughed holding up his glass to Spock.

Spock raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Indeed McCoy. Indeed."

Chapter 19

Jade walked into the Med-Bay.

"Leonard?"

Silence greeted her.

"Computer I thought you said Dr. McCoy was here?"

"Affirmative."

The mechanical voice responded.

Jade shook her head and walked further in. She found McCoy sprawled out in his office smelling like brandy.

"Ahh Leonard you know better then that."

She sighed and tried to get him up.

"You are not a small man Leonard."

She struggled with him moving drunkenly.

"Weeelllllllllsssss helloa bbeautiffullll."

His words where slurred.

She laughed.

"You are so three sheets to the wind Leonard you stink of brandy. Come Doctor get moving."

"Whhheeeeerrrrrrreeee to?"

He bobbled about.

"To your room gees you weigh a lot."  
She grumbled.

"Weeelll I am 6'5 darrlin. My mother always said the men in my family where too bbbbbbbiigg for their britches."

He laughed whiled swaying drunkenly on his feet.

After much trips and laughs from him, they made it to his quarters.

"Ok trouble off to bed."

He leered at her.  
"Are yah joining me?"

She groaned.

"Your to drunk to even ask."

"Hey drunk or sober I am still able to perform I'll have you know."

He growled offended.

She turned beet red.

"Oh that is not what I.. well you see."

She sighed.

"No matter what I say here it will look bad. So shut up and get into bed."

She pushed into his bed and he fell with a hard thump still laughing. She shook her head.

"Men."  
She muttered as she unlaced his shoes.

They feel off with a thump and she sighed. He was signing in a deep baritone and she laughed.

"Nice voice there Leonard."

She sat down and ran her hands through his soft brown hair. His hazel eyes looked at her softly and she could see the beginning of passion shimmering there.

"That feels good Jade."

Her hand stilled in his hair.  
"This is a bad idea Leonard."

She stood and he grabbed her hand.

"After my wife left me I hated all women. You see she wanted the fancy things in life and I just wanted to heal."

His fingers caressed the inner skin of her wrist.

"Well then she is a idiot. Material things are worthless, it is what is given freely and can't be bought that matters the most."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

The man seriously smelled good despite the brandy rolling off him.

"And you wonder why I love you?"

He whispered.

Tears filled her eyes and she leaned back.

"Don't love me McCoy. I am messed up and broken."

He went still.

"You are not messed up or broken. Don't ever say that."

She tore her hand out of his grasp.

"YOU HAVE.."

She took a deep breath.

"No idea what they did to me. They woke me up every morning calling me a whore. Telling me by the time they where done with me. No man would ever want me and they would damage me so much life would never grow in side me. They wanted me to suffer because I refused to betray the Vulcan's"

She looked off.

"They whipped me and beat me. One man stabbed me over and over down near my lower abdomen over my womb trying to destroy it so I could not have children. All that saved me is my powers."

Rage filled McCoy and for the first time in his life he wanted to kill someone slowly and painfully.

"Fucking bastards."

She did not hear him at first trapped in the horror of the memory. Then slowly she came back to there here and now. She ran her hands over the smooth skin over her intact womb.

"For my kind the need to have children gets so strong it can drive is mad. If I had lost the ability to hold life it would have killed me. I can have them, but what type of mother will I be?"

She stood and looked out the window.

"I will never be able to not fear the dark. I'll never truly be free of that place McCoy, both you and Spock deserve better then me."

Her voice was so haunted.

McCoy wobbled to his feet and drew her into his arms.

"Foolish beautiful woman. You gave up your life to save others and kept your mouth shut despite your horrors to keep others from knowing that horror, though it would have stopped yours. You humble me. Now lay down shut up and let me hold you while I sleep."

He pulled her to the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is that a order?"

She teased

He laughed.

"Yes don't you know the doctors knows best?"

He held her to him and with in moments was a sleep.

She stayed awake a little longer till she herself fell asleep.

Back in Spock's room he came out of mediation, a tear was running down his cheek. He had unashamedly listened to the conversation between Jade and McCoy. He fought for calm as rage we boiling in him. How could he even share a common DNA strand with the Romulans? He stood and walked to his meditation candle.

"She thinks her self weak and broken? She is like this light. From time to time she may flicker, but it always shines with warmth and leads you home."

His voice was calm.

He had to keep her life force hidden from the Romulan's if they found her again. They would try to kill her this time. He sat in front of the candle lost in thought.

Chapter 20

Jade woke up wrapped around McCoy and leaned up from him. His arm tightened around her but she removed her body from his. She walked out of the room and to the Med-Bay.

"I will not cry I will not cry."  
She gave a rage filled scream and threw out her hands. The room was immersed with brilliant fire and the containers exploded cutting her face and skin. She did not heal her self. She let her self bleed.

Christine walked in and gasped.

"Jade what are you doing?"

"Wishing I was dead."

She looked at the blood dripping from her.

"I am hurting them both. How can the heart love two men?"

She looked at Christine and saw her flinch.

"Dam it dam it."

She growled.

"You love McCoy don't you?"

Christine nodded and gave soft laugh.

"Don't you dare hate yourself for that. You have made him come out of his shell. When that bitch stripped him of all his was. I never thought he would be whole again. But you hun have done that."

Tears rolled down her face.

"And if I leave him for Spock?"

The salt in her tears burned her cuts.

"Then he is still whole, he knows in your own way you love him. Not because of what he could give you, but because of who he is."

Christine wiped Jade's face.

For a moment Jade let her.

"I will not be useless."

She hugged Christine.

"I love you, but I have to save those people."

She looked at Christine and shimmered out.

"NNNNNOOOOOOO JADE."

Christine cried out and hit the com.

"Captain, Jade has gone to the surface."

"What?! I gave a direct order for no one to go there dam it."

Jim roared and ran off the bridge.

He ran into the transporter room and almost ran into McCoy.

"Stubborn woman is going to get her self killed."

They both walked into the room to find Spock suited up.

"Jim, Doctor."

He handed them both Bio suits.

"Shall we?"

Jim and McCoy smirked.

"That woman will be the death of us."

Jim joked and noticed Spock and McCoy did not laugh back.

Both Jim and McCoy dressed quickly and where beamed down.

"Where is she?"

Jim called out to Spock.

"This way Captain."

He walked off east.

There where moans of pain all around them and the dead where being pilled off to the side to be burned. The walked for an hour till the found Jade sitting on a rock holding a child. Her body was still covered with blood from her cuts.

"My God."

McCoy whispered horrified.

Jade looked up.

"My blood is the cure Leonard."

She shivered pale and running a fever.

"Look at the girl."

The girl was indeed looking better. The sores from the virus were healing and her fever was almost gone.

"Ok Jade you did your job come back to the ship."

Jim pleaded with her.

"No I am infected. All though the cure is in my blood I am still a carrier till you break the code."

She whispered to Jim.

She handed a vial of her blood to McCoy.

"You need to find the cure."

She handed him the girl as well.

"Go now, I am getting weak."

He took the girl and placed her in Jim's arms.

"Dam it woman don't you die on me."

He held her so hard she squeaked.

He let her go and pain was evident on his face.

"Enterprise two to beam up."

Jim and McCoy shimmered out. Spock removed his hazard suit.

She gasped at him stunned.

"What are you doing?"

Spock sat down near her and began cleaning her wounds.

"The virus does not affect me."

She flinched at the cold cloth.

"No but you are now a carrier and can't go back till McCoy has the cure."

"I know."

He said calmly still cleaning her wounds. His whiskey eyes looked at her intensely.

"I also know how to keep the Romulans from finding you."

She took a deep breath.

"Oh?"

He nodded and brushed the hair off her flushed skin in an almost caress like action.

"They can only track you through your DNA so you need to take on my DNA."

She gave a laugh at first thinking he was kidding then seeing he was not she leaned back.

"No that is too intimate."

Spock trailed his finger down her face and she shivered. His touch invoked a memory of the older Vulcan she meet when she went to Vulcan II. She now knew he was.

"There is a older version of you on Vulcan isn't there?"

He nodded and tears rolled down her face.

"He is in love with me isn't he?"

"Indeed."

He said softly.

"I feel like I am a pawn in game that I have no say so in Spock."

She felt so trapped.

"Jade despite all of it. The choice is yours, but know this, I do love you."

He cupped her face while whispering this to her

Jade shivered.

"I do not want to hurt McCoy, I do love him in my own way."

Spock nodded.

"He knows that but wants you to be happy."

She gave a sad smile.

"Perhaps him and Christine will end up together?"

She teased and then saw a vision.

McCoy and Christine together and they where getting married.

"Darn it."

She whispered.

"I was only teasing, but too late now."

She stood and walked off to a grassy area, of the planet. She sat down near the huge lake.

"What do I do Spock?"

He sat down and drew her into his arms. Her back was against his front.

"Trust in your heart. My yel ha'ge."

He kissed the back of her neck and smiled at her shiver.

She leaned into him and saw clearly the truth. McCoy was not meant for her and Spock was. Yet despite it all they had both helped each other heal.

Her eyes closed and she leaned fully into Spock's warm frame.

"Will you open your self to me fully Jade?"

He whispered against her neck.

She turned in his arms and took a leap of faith.

"It seems the choice is out of my hands."

She cupped his face and placed a kiss on his mouth. Spock froze then melted into the kiss. She slipped her hands under his shirt and they both moaned. Her nails scratched lightly against his skin. She watched a green flush come to his skin and smiled. She pulled his shirt off and looked at his lean toned body. She ran her mouth over his skin and he tasted of something faintly cool and spicy. His head fell back at her mouth touching his skin. She pushed him down to the grass and moved lower.

"Jade."

He said softly.

"Oh hush and enjoy"

She nipped at his hip area.

She ran her finger over his penis under his pants. His hips arched and she laughed. She then slowly lowered his sipper and his penis sprung free. He was large very aroused and green.

"I did not know the male part of a Vulcan was green."

He blushed.

"My species does have green blood Jade."

She laughed and ran her tongue over the tip of his penis.

"I know."

His breath rushed out of his lungs in a loud hiss.

"JADE!"

She laughed and gave his penis a long hard suck.

"Yes Spock?"

"Don't stop please."

He moaned.

She laughed and licked at his balls. Then moved back up to his penis. He was shaking fighting off his release. This was not normal for a Vulcan; but then again, he was not a normal Vulcan. He stopped fighting his body and just enjoyed the pleasure shooting from his groin from him being in her moist hot mouth. His fingers buried in her hair as she showed him her love. She increased the suction on his penis and he cried out. She moved faster and faster. Finally he could not take it and his release ripped through him.

She leaned back tracing her hands over his beautiful body. He was built so beautifully. Lean and muscled in a way that made her mouth water. She ran her body over his skin that was flushed green from his release. His dick was still hard and twitching. She trailed her fingers lower and toyed with the hair above his groin. He moved fast and pinned her to the ground.

"What? But you came?"

She teased.

He shook his head.

"No that was merely a half release. A true male Vulcan orgasm can last almost an hour. But for that I need to be inside you."

He forced her thighs apart and leaned down.

"Spock…"

She broke off as he sucked her into his mouth hard.

"OOOOOOOOOhhhhhhh my."

He did not go easier on her. His mouth was rough and hard. He sucked and sucked demanding her release till the point it was almost painful. She screamed as her body came almost painfully. While she was still trembling from her release he lifted her up and turned her, so her back was facing his front. He slowly slid into her and flicked his finger over her nipples to distract her from the pain of him taking her virginity. She felt a flicker of pain as he stretched her deeply pushing himself into her. Then he bit down onto her neck and pleasure welled up in her. He arched her hips and slammed into her. She was stretched to the point of almost pain. He shifted his hips and hit her internal spot. Between his bite and his penis hitting the right spot the pains vanished and were washed out with pleasure. He began to pound into her hard. She arched and leaned back into him. His one hand played with her nipple rolling it and flicking it. While his other hand rubbed her clit. He joined with her in his mind. His pleasure and her pleasure joined. It was too much she screamed out loud hard and her orgasm was so intense she began lose thought. She felt his hot seed pour through her womb as he joined her, his orgasm joined her and she passed out from over load.

She woke to a sensation of being tickled. She was lying on a blanket and Spock's warm body was next to hers as he held her. There was grass under her foot and she sighed in pleasure.

Spock opened his eyes and they where filled with love.

"Hello My Ashaya."

She knew that word meant love and her heart squeezed.

"Hello to you to Spock, my love."

He cupped her neck and drew her into a kiss.

"Well you take of my blood? Finish the joining?"

She looked at him and paused for a moment pain flashed through his eyes at the fear of her rejecting him. She straddled him and slipped his penis deep into her. He moaned at the action.

"Sit up Spock."

His abs tightened in a delious way rubbing his soft hair against her clit, as he sat up. She made a hungry sound. Being in her mind he felt what he was doing and shifted again making him self rub against her clit again.

"You're going to kill me Spock."

She groaned making him laugh.

He watched her with a vulnerable look on his sensual face.

"Jade?"

The look made her hear skip a beat. He really did love her. Amazing simply amazing. She leaned over and ran her teeth over his pounding vein in his neck. He whimpered throbbing in her. She laughed and sunk her teeth deep into him. He cried out in intense pleasure and joined her mind. They both cried out at the same time, reaching fulfillment together. They where joined in such a deep way that there would be no other for them. She closed the wound with her tongue and felt her body change.

"Umm wow?"

She whispered.

Spock was still shaking and she laughed

"Ahh to be a Vulcan male."

He groaned, as the release was still gripping him, his penis still twitching in side her.

"Not.. my.. aaahhh… oh god.. fault."

He arched

"Oh my God that.. feels so good."

She clenched her inner muscles around him and he whimpered.

"Oh my.. you.. are so.. evil.. Jade."

She laughed feeling his pleasure through their link.

"Sleep Spock, McCoy found the cure and will be here soon."

She got off him and he pouted at her removing him from in her. He soon drifted to sleep. She covered him up and walked to the water. She slipped into the cool water and went swimming.

Chapter 21

Jade got out of the water on the other side of the lake, feeling clean. The fever was gone thanks to Spock's blood. She waved out her hand and a blanket came to it. She slipped it around her bare skin and sat down. She felt a prickle of energy and McCoy beamed next to her.

"Jade.. Spock?"

He called out.

"Right here Leonard."

She said softly.

He jumped then looked at her beaming.

"I found the cure."

"I gathered as much from you not wearing your bio suit."

She teased him.

He laughed and sat down.

"No one has to die anymore from this disease isn't that great?"

He smiled with joy.

She looked at him softly.

"You are a great doctor."  
She started at his handsome face and tears welled in her eyes.

"Jade what is wrong?"

He touched her face.

"I made my choice."  
She whispered and his hand dropped from her face.

Pain made him suck in a breath and he felt tears in his own eyes.

"Lucky green blooded pointy eared bastard."

A sob broke from her.

"I saw your future McCoy and it was not with me."

She swiped at her tears and looked off.

"Well that just fucking sucks"

She gasped at him cursing and stood.

"McCoy?"

Why is it everyone's choice but our own?"

He was angry.

She touched his shoulder.

"In the end it is our choice. We have to do what is right or we can be selfish."

"DAM IT."

He dragged her to him and gave her a hard punishing kiss.

"I want to be selfish, don't you understand."

He held her hard not letting her got as he kissed her over and over. Each kiss was harder and harder almost as if he was taking his anger out on her.

She did not move, allowing him to take from her. His hands dug into her skin, stroking her hips then thighs. He lifted his mouth and buried his face into his neck. His body trembled.

"Do you love me?"

He whispered in a broken voice against her neck.

"Yes but we are not meant to be."  
Tears rolled down her face.

He tasted them against her neck.

"As long as you love me then I am ok. But if Spock hurts you. I'll kill him"

He was only half joking as he pulled back.

"He won't McCoy."  
She gave him soft kiss and he made a sound of pain.

She pulled back. His fingers bit into her bare arms.

"A part of me will always love you Jade."

She sniffled.

"And I you."

His hands ran down her bare skin and he hugged her to him hard, then let her go.

"We are still friends?"

She gave a half sob.

"Not quiet. Something deeper then that McCoy."

He nodded and touched her face.

"When you and Spock are ready come back to the ship."

He handed her a hypo spray and had Scotty beam him up.

It hurt badly but she knew in her heart that it was the right thing to do. She headed back to Spock, but found him watching.

"I am sorry Spock..."

He touched her lips stopping her words.

"It is ok you both needed that."

He gathered her to him and held him as she leaned into him.

"Jim, McCoy, you and me will always be connected by strands of love and friendship."

He leaned down and kissed her.

He took the hypo and gave them both a shot.

More then one year later…..

"Push Jade come on push."

McCoy demanded.

"Tell me to push one more time and I swear I'll cut off your balls"

She growled.

Christine laughed.

"Now Jade play nice. I rather like his balls where they are."

McCoy blushed and groaned looking at Christine

"You're not helping Nurse Chapel."

But his eyes looked at her with love.

She laughed and wiped Jade's forehead.

"Complain, complain, is that all men do?"

She winked at Jade who laughed then screamed in pain.

"I am going to kill Spock this is his fault."  
Her body arched in pain.

McCoy laughed,

"Amazing how we men get blamed all the time for this."

Christine laughed.

"That is because you all get the pleasure and we are stuck with the pain."

McCoy looked at his fiancée and his eye promise retribution for her words later in their room. Christine laughed and leaned holding Jade down as another contraction hit Jade hard.

McCoy felt tears roll down his face as a squalling baby boy came out of Jade.

"I got him darlin I got him. Christine cleaning spray."

Spock pushed through.

"Are they ok?"

He looked pale and worried. McCoy cleaned up the crying boy and placed him in Spock's arms.

"Spock meet your son." He said warmly.

Spock held the beautiful boy to him scared to drop him.

"My son."  
He said awe struck.

The boy had dark silky hair, pale skin that was right now flushed with a green tint. He had his fathers pointed ears and his mother's eyes. Spock walked over to Jade and placed the baby in her arms. She brought him to her breast and the baby began to suckle.

"I am complete and whole Spock. You and him are my everything."

Spock leaned over and kissed her lips.

Back on Vulcan II The older Spock opened his tear filled eyes.

"The future is now back on track."

He felt heat at his back and warm arms circled his waist.

"How right you are my Ashaya."

"Jade?"

He turned fast and stared into the slightly older face of Jade.

"You did not think I would live without you my love?"

She teased.

"The birth of our son in this time allowed me to finally allowed me to come to you."

Spock gathered her to him tightly and smiled.

"About time Jade about time."


End file.
